Single Parents
by Tessaiga-M
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett no se conocen aún, pero descubrirán que sus vidas se parecen más de lo que creen. No solo por tener unos hermanos de lo más loco, sino también por no haber tenido buena suerte en el amor. / AH. AU.
1. Compra Mensual

**Disclaimer: Personajes de S. Meyer. Historia sacada de mi cabeza.**

 **NA:** Como nunca, haré mi nota de autor al principio. Comenzaré diciendo que hace unos días leí una historia muy parecida a esta, así que si la autora de esa historia llega a leer esto, que me disculpe.  
Les cuento que hace muchos años era parte de este fandom y escribí algunos ffs de Rosalie&Emmett. La mayoría de esos está acá en fanfiction, pero otros nunca fueron terminados, y ya que me gustaba publicar una vez que tenían fin, nunca fueron publicados. Algo me dio hace unos días que releí todos mis fanfics Rosemmett y me dieron ganas de terminar los empezados. Escogí este porque era el primero en mi lista, así que corregí algunas cosas y empecé a escribir más capítulos (Piensen que los primeros caps. fueron escritos cuando tenía como 14 años, así que tendrán un estilo diferente a los que vienen luego). ¡Así que aquí va! No sé cuantos fans van quedando del Rosemmett (o de Twilight en general), pero de todas formas lo quise subir. **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
Compra Mensual**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Me despertó la bulla de los vecinos. Como cada día ellos amanecían peleando. Y es que viviendo en un edificio nada queda en la privacidad de cuatro paredes. Miré el reloj, daban las nueve de la mañana. ¿Quién un día Domingo despertaba a esa hora? Pues en el pasado yo no acostumbraba. Conste, que ahora no lo hago por voluntad propia.  
Me levanté aún somnolienta y me fui directo a la ducha esperando a que el chorro de agua en mi cabeza me despertara. Tomé mi desayuno, y como cada fin de semana, dediqué mi mañana a hacer el aseo de mi hogar. Cuando terminé de limpiar, ya eran las dos de la tarde y tenía un hambre de osos. Pero mi refrigerador estaba vacío. Para mi desgracia, era principio de mes y tocaba hacer la compra mensual. Agarré una manzana, la piqué rápidamente y la metí a un pote para comerla en el trayecto al supermercado.

Una vez que llegué, estacioné mi lindo BMW Z4. No es que quiera lucirme, pero amo ese auto con mi vida. Fui recorriendo el local con paciencia, partiendo por el pasillo de los lácteos, luego por el de la fruta, y así, poco a poco, fui llenando mi carrito.

Después de un rato ya llevaba todo, menos mi azucarado cereal. Llegué al pasillo correspondiente y agarré una caja del que siempre compraba. Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de esa sección, vi como una niña saltaba tratando de alcanzar una caja de cereal específica. Como no había nadie cerca de ella, decidí ayudarla.

-Tenlo- le dije pasándole la caja.

-Gracias- respondió con su tono infantil. Era una niña preciosa. Tenía el pelo color castaño con rulos grandes y unos enormes ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y combinaba con unas mini converse negras. Se veía genial. Vi como salía del pasillo y buscaba a alguien. Corrió hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Yo seguía atentamente sus movimientos cuando de repente paró en seco y se largó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella sin mucha prisa para asustarla y me agaché para quedar a su altura

-Hey, pequeña, ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté a la vez que le arreglaba un mechón suelto.

-No encuentro a mi papi- dijo refregándose un ojo con una mano. En la otra aún sostenía el cereal.

-¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste?-

-Aquí-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?-

-Bueno- respondió apaciguando su llanto

-Ven ¿Quieres subirte al carrito?- le pregunté indicando la parte de adelante, dónde se sientan los niños pequeños

-¡Sí!- la tomé en brazos para luego sentarla

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lucy-

-Qué lindo nombre-

-Mentira, es feo- dijo con un pucherito de lo más tierno

-¿Quién dijo?- pregunté echando a andar el carrito

-Mis compañeros de jardín-

-Pues lo dicen de envidiosos-

-También dicen que es anticuado-

-Para nada… mi nombre sí que es anticuado-

-¿Si?- preguntó curiosa

-¿Has escuchado nombre más anticuado que Rosalie?-

-¿Te llamas Rosalie?- casi gritó mientras abría los ojos- pero que nombre más de abuelita- reí

-Sí. Pero eso me dicen Rose. Nadie sabe mi nombre real, es un secreto- le susurré

-Entonces te diré Rose-

-Ok Lucy- ella frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cuatro- dijo mostrándome solo tres dedos de su pequeña mano

-¿Cuatro o tres?- pregunté mostrándole el error de cuentas que había cometido. Luego de darse cuenta, rió fuertemente con esa risa angelical que poseen los niños y agregó otro dedo.

-Cuatro- volvió a decir.

-Bien… ¿Cómo es tu papá? Tal vez ya lo vi y no sabía que era él-

-Es aaaalto… graaaaande… pelo neeegro y ojos verdes como los míos- respondió abriéndose exageradamente el ojo- ¿ves?-

-Jaja sí-

-Mira, está allá… Papi- gritó. Yo la bajé del carrito de inmediato, y el hombre prácticamente voló hacia nosotras cuando vio a la niña.

-Papi, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Yo no me fui, tú te fuiste-

-No… yo fui a buscar mi cereal y luego te busqué y no tabas… pero ella me ayudó a encontrarte- le contó apuntándome

-Muchas gracias- me agradeció el musculoso

-De nada- le respondí yo

-Lucy se nos escapa siempre- ¿dijo "nos"? ¿Se refería a su esposa? ¿Es casado? _Pero Rose, eso no te importa… ¿Qué habrá pensado él de tu panza?... bueno, ni que fuera tan grande, pero una panza es una panza_ \- Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas-

-Para nada… es una niña adorable-

-Papi- Lucy tiró del pantalón de su padre- ella tiene un nombre más anticuado que el mío-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?-

-No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto- susurró la última parte, al igual que yo cuando se lo dije. Él frunció el ceño

-A todo esto soy Emmett- me tendió la mano. Al parecer los nombres anticuados eran de familia

-Rose-

-Pero eso no es tan anticuado-

-Es que ese es su sobrenombre- dijo Lucy

-Más bien es un diminutivo- corregí

-¿Rose Marie?- Preguntó Emmett

-Ahí hay dos nombres, no sería diminutivo-

-Verdad…- Emmett se puso a pensar de nuevo cuando una chica de negros cabellos llegó

-Lucy, ¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó

-Buscando mi cereal-

-¿Ves Emmett? Te dije que no había sido secuestrada o algo-

-Uno en estos días espera cualquier cosa- en eso mi celular sonó

-Eh bueno… los dejo- dije. No quería seguir interrumpiendo en asuntos familiares

-Gracias otra vez- me dijo Emmett

-De nada- me di la vuelta y contesté- ¿sí?-

-Rosalie, hermanita ¿estás en el supermercado?-

-Si Jasper, ¿Por?-

-Es que iba camino a tu casa y pasé por el super y vi tu auto y pensé "Tal vez Rosalie está comprando" y para salir de dudas te llamé-

-Eres raro, ¿Te lo he dicho antes?-

-Sí, muchas veces-

-No es malo repetirlo-

-Mejor dime en que pasillo estás-

-En… en el de los condimentos-

-Ok, espérame- y colgó. Minutos más tarde mi hermano llegó.

-Te demoraste-

-Es que el taxi paró a unas calles de aquí-

-Está bien. ¿Quieres llevar algo? Yo ya cogí todo lo que necesito-

-mmm… no, nada-

-¿Ya almorzaste?- le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a las cajas para pagar

-Eh no. Tenía la vaga esperanza que tú me dieras de comer- dijo con carita de cordero

-Jasper, tú nunca cambias. Te informo que no tengo nada para comer. ¿Por qué crees que hago las compras?-

-A bueno, pero podemos pasar a comer pizza o algo-

-Si tú invitas está bien-

-Rosalie, tú nunca cambias-

-Oye, te recuerdo que tú siempre andabas sin dinero y la que tenía que pagar era yo-

-Era un bromita-

-Mejor cállate Jasper- dije rodando los ojos. Justo nos tocaba nuestro turno y la cajera empezó a pasar la mercadería por el laser, mientras el empaquetador echaba las cosas a las bolsas.

-Son 114 con 75- Iba a sacar la billetera de la cartera, pero Jasper me detuvo

-Yo pago- dijo él- Así después no andas hablando que yo nunca lo hago-

-Está bien, pero pagas la pizza igual- Jazz me miró feo. Una vez metidas las bolsas otra vez al carrito, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-A todo esto, no he saludado a mi sobrina-

-Sobrino-

-Va a ser mujer-

-Va a ser hombre-

-Rosalie, ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que va a ser mujer?-

-Una semana a DisneyWorld- Jasper pareció pensárselo

-Está bien. Una semana tendrás que pagar entonces, porque vas a perder-

-como digas-

-¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?-

-Eso lo preguntaste la semana pasada…Cuatro-

-Ni tienes panza-

-¿Cómo que no? Mírame-

-Estas alucinando hermanita. Sigues tan flacucha como siempre- Volví a rodar los ojos. Abrí el maletero y empecé a meter las bolsas con ayuda de Jasper. Cuando terminamos, cerré la puerta y me dirigí por el costado para subirme al auto, pero alguien me llamó a mis espaldas.

-¡Rose!- me giré y allí venía corriendo Lucy hacia mí. Esa niña era un amor.

-Lucy. No deberías correr así en un estacionamiento-

-Papá me dice lo mismo-

-¿Y quién es esta pequeñita?- preguntó Jasper llegando hasta nosotras.

-Soy Lucy- se presentó ella. Jasper me miró con cara de "Y de donde salió"

-La ayudé a encontrar a sus padres en el super- le respondí

-Oh-

-¿Ese es tu auto?- preguntó la pequeña

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Porque ese es el mío- indicó al Jeep que estaba al lado de mi auto

-Lindo- dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono

-Bueno, en realidad es de mi papi-

-Lucy, no corras así. Y menos en un estacionamiento- dijo su padre acercándose con un carrito también- Disculpa… otra vez- se disculpó conmigo luego de inspeccionar a Jasper de pies a cabeza.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí. Luego hubo silencio. No era uno incomodo, pero tampoco del todo grato.

-Eh, Rosalie. Tengo hambre- interrumpió Jasper. Por escasos segundos quise matarlo por interrumpir. _Ay, si no interrumpió nada, Rosalie._

-Así que ese es tu nombre- dijo Emmett con un tono de "interesante"

-mm sí-

-Emmett, dije que me esperaras- llegó la chica de negros cabellos por atrás.

-Lo siento Alice, es que Lucy salió corriendo y ya sabes, no la pude detener-

-Bueno, nos vamos.- dije, pero Jasper no se movía. Miraba a Alice, según como la había llamado Emmett- Jasper… ¡Jasper!-

-Qué- dijo bruscamente

-Mueve tu trasero-

-Está bien-

-Adiós Lucy- Me agaché para despedirme de ella

-Chao Rose- A Emmett y a Alice solo les sacudí la mano. Una vez que salimos del estacionamiento, empecé a molestar a Jasper

\- Así que te gustó la de cabellos cortos-

-Se llama Alice-

-Bueno ya, _Alice._ Ni la conoces Jasper-

-Y tú… no creas que pasó desapercibida la forma en que mirabas al grandote-

-Lo miraba igual que a cualquier persona-

-Sí, claro-

-Mejor hablemos de a qué se debe tu visita-

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi hermana?- enarqué una ceja – Bueno ya. Te venía a proponer que si nos mudamos-

-¿Ah?-

-Es que lo estuve pensando y quiero mudarme, pero no me gusta vivir solo-

-¿No será que quieres a alguien que te haga la comida?-

-Cómo crees-

-Jasper…-

-Mis razones principales no son esas-

-Pero si las secundarias-

-En verdad está en mi lista de "Beneficios de vivir con tu hermana". Pero el punto no es ese. Rosalie, pronto tendrás una hija…-

-Hijo-

-Lo que sea. Y no quiero que estés sola. Los especialistas dicen que una embarazada no debe estar sola-

-Ya… ¿Y dónde nos mudaríamos?-

-Hay un condominio de casas a unos 40 minutos de la tuya. Son amplias y tienen un lindo jardín y patio trasero. Está estupendo para el desarrollo de mi sobrina-

-Sobrino- le corregí. Él me miró feo

-¿Y qué piensas?-

-Me gusta la idea, pero… ¿No quieres tener tu privacidad? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando quieras llevar a tu novia a casa? O sea, yo voy a molestar allí. ¿Y si te casas?-

-Rosalie, cuando yo me case mi sobrina ya va a tener hijos-

-Aunque no lo creas Jasper, el día en que te cases no está tan lejos-

-No tengo ni novia y ya le estas poniendo fecha a mi boda. Cuando eso ocurra, ahí veremos. Por ahora te tengo a ti y tú a mí-

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- dije mientras estacionaba en una pizzería cualquiera y Jasper sonrió

-Primero vamos a comer. Luego, si quieres y si tienes tiempo, vamos a ver la casa que está en venta-

-Está bien-

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	2. La Desgracia de Alice

**Capítulo 2  
La Desgracia de Alice**

 **Emmett POV**

Así qué se llamaba Rosalie. Nombre anticuado, pero me gusta, es poco usual.

-Hey, Emmett. ¿Nos vamos o te quedarás todo el día en el estacionamiento?-

-Oh lo siento- Prendí el motor, revisé el espejo retrovisor y vi que Lucy jugaba con una de sus muñecas. Puse reversa y salí del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres de almorzar hoy, Lucy?- pregunté

-Pastas-

-Lucy, ayer ya almorzaste pastas y también las cenaste. No puedes vivir solo de fideos con salsa- mi hija hizo un pucherito

-Entonces quiero lasagna-

-Está bien… espera, eso incluye pastas- fruncí el ceño- Ay Lucy- ella me sonrió

-Comeremos pollo al horno- dijo Alice

-Pero tía, yo quiero pastas-

-Ya escuchaste a tu papá- tocó el semáforo en rojo, y me fijé que en la pizzería de la esquina, Rosalie y su esposo, que supongo que era, salían del local. Me quedé mirándolos mientras caminaban.

-¡Emmett!-

-¡Qué!- dije exaltado

-Estás haciendo taco-

-Oh- no me había fijado que la luz verde ya se puso en el semáforo.

Mi casa quedaba a unos cincuenta minutos del super. Se preguntarán por qué voy al que me queda más lejos, es que veníamos del trabajo de Alice. Me pidió si hoy la iba a buscar y de paso entramos a hacer algunas compras.  
Una vez en casa, bajé la mercadería. Lucy subió a jugar y Alice… pues ni idea que fue a hacer esa loca.  
Guardé todo en su lugar, menos el pollo y algunos vegetales. Piqué zanahorias, algunas papas, ajo y le eché arvejas. Con eso bastaría. Envolví el pollo en papel aluminio para que no se secara, y todo eso fue al horno para cocinarse a fuego lento. Luego de una media hora más o menos, ya estaba listo el pollo. Alice había puesto la mesa y yo serví los platos.

-¡Lucy, a comer!- grité

-Ya voy papi- escuché que gritaba de vuelta. Cuando ella terminó de bajar las escaleras, vi que estaba un poco sucia.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Estaba buscando mi pelota, pero ni bajo la cama estaba-

-¿No estaba en el patio?- Ella sólo me sonrió y supe de inmediato que no había buscado ahí.-Mejor anda a lavarte las manos, hija-

-Está bien-

Finalmente nos sentamos a comer. Lucy fue la primera en probar mi pollo al horno.

-Papi-

-¿Si pequeña?-

-¿Le echaste sal?-

-Eeeh… no- dije rascándome la nuca- siempre se me olvida- Alice se paró y fue a buscar el salero.

-Papi, debimos haber invitado a Rose a comer- sonreí.

-¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo con ella?-

-Porque tiene un nombre tan anticuado como el mío-

-Y como el mío- agregó Alice entrando al comedor.

-Y como el mío- dije último. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido pedirle el número o algo. Aunque al parecer era casada. En fin.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Alice le cambió ropa a Lucy para ir al parque. Por más que yo le dijera a mi hija que no es bueno moverse mucho después de comer, ella insistía en ir a jugar. Yo me quedé viendo televisión. Estaban dando un partido de Básquet cuando me quedé dormido.

-¿Estás despierto?- alguien me abrió un ojo, y ya intuyo quien era- ¿Papi?- ahora me abrían ambos- ¿Estás despierto?- repitió

-No- dije somnoliento- ¡Aush!- Lucy me había doblado la oreja

-¿Y ahora?-

-Pequeña vil- en un movimiento rápido agarré a Lucy y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

-Jaja… no… papi… Jaja… suéltame…- decía

-¿Dejarás de molestar?- le pregunté dejando de atacarla

-Eeh… no- y luego ella rió

-Entonces… ¡seguiré!- y las cosquillas empezaron otra vez.

-Jaja… no… ya… me rindo… Jaja… me rindo- gritó Lucy y la solté. Me paré del sillón para evitar que ella me atacara a mí.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté

-Las diez-

-¿¡QUE!?- Lucy rió- Mentirosa- le dije fulminándola con la mirada. Miré el reloj y decían las siente- ¿Volvieron recién?- Mi hija asintió- ¿Tu tía dónde está?-

-No sé-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No volvió contigo?-

-Sí, pero después salió-

-Esa demonia… siempre desaparece en los momen….-

-¡Emmett, adivina que!- dijo Alice dando un portazo

-Dale un poco más fuerte y la dejas giratoria- dije refiriéndome a la puerta

-Lo siento… Pero es que ha pasado algo muy malo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-El vecino lindo de al frente se muda- su expresión era triste.

-Ya y…-

-¿Cómo que "y"? Eso es malo, pésimo, horroroso… ¡UNA DESGRACIA!-

-Ooookay… Lucy ten cuidado, la locura es contagiosa- miré a mi hija y ella estaba aguantando la risa

-Emmett, no te burles de mi desgracia-

-Ay Alice, ni que lo conocieras muy bien-

-Pero ahora no podré conocerlo porque se va-

-Lo tuviste allí por dos años. Mirarlo por la ventana no ayuda mucho a una estrecha amistad-

-¿¡Quién te dijo que lo miraba por la ventana!?- Alice tenía abiertos los ojos como paraguas

-No es como que tú cambies los hábitos que tenías cuando adolescente-

-Bueno, el punto es que ahora no podré mirar más-

-Quién sabe. Tal vez llegue otro más guapo-

-Como él ninguno- dijo dramáticamente

-Alice, ¿has pensado en ir con un especialista?-

-JA JA- se rió irónicamente

-Bueno, y ¿Cuándo se va el del frente?-

-En unos días más. Ya vendió la casa y todo-

-Espero que esta vez el nuevo inquilino sea una mujer-

-No. Tiene que ser un hombre. Tú ya tienes a la de la esquina para mirar-

-Eso sonó… raro-

-bueno bueno. A la de la casa de la esquina. ¿Mejor?-

-Jaja sí, pero no es lo mismo mirar desde tu casa que cuando estás pasando por fuera-

-Pero igual, lo justo es que llegue un hombre fortachón y masculino. Aunque si es gay no importa mientras tenga algo que mirar-

-Alice, Alice…-

-O sea, el ser humano tiene ojos para algo-

-Para no chocar con las paredes- interrumpió mi hija

-Sí, pero también para mirar al vecino del frente- agregó Alice terminando su idea.

-No le enseñes malos hábitos a mi hija, ¿Quieres?-

-Emmett, ella dejará de ser inocente quieras o no-

-Pero mientras más tarde mejor-

-¿Para que la molesten en la escuela?-

-Entiende, ella siempre será mi bebé-

-Papi, tengo cuatro años, ya no soy un bebé-

-Aunque tengas 100 años para mí siempre serás mi pequeña- Tomé a Lucy en mis brazos y besé una de sus mejillas

-Papi… aféitate- se quejó ella

-Pero si me afeité ayer-

-Pero la barba crece todos los días- dijo como cosa obvia mi hermana

-Alice, cállate-

-¿No te gustó molestar?- Alice me sacó la lengua

-Papi, quiero ir al baño- Dejé a Lucy en el suelo y ella corrió al baño.

-¿Mañana trabajas?- le pregunté a mi hermana

-Sí, a la hora de siempre-

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?-

-No gracias, me pasan a buscar-

-¿Quién?- pregunté curioso

-Qué te importa- me respondió bromeando

-Que estás simpática hoy- le di la espalda

Al rato nos pusimos a ver televisión, pero Lucy no tardó en quedarse dormida a mi lado. Me levanté, la tomé en brazos y la subí hasta su cuarto para luego desvestirla y ponerle pijama. Luego de arroparla, prendí su lámpara espanta cucos por si se despertaba en la noche. Pretendía salir de allí, pero me quedé mirándola un rato más.

Hace cuatro años tener una hija no estaba en mis planes. A los 24 años mi carrera recién empezaba a darme frutos y la verdad es que con mi novia nunca nos planteamos tener hijos, hasta que Lucy llegó de sorpresa.

-Hey Emmett- susurró Alice asomando su cabeza sacándome de mis divagaciones- Me voy a acostar, mañana me levanto temprano-

-Está bien Alice. Duerme bien-

-Igual tú- Alice se fue. Volví a mirar a mi hija, y decidí irme a acostar también.

-Buenas noches princesa- me acerqué otra vez a mi hija y le besé la frente.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.  
Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que tenga esto, pero ni lo revisé.  
Read&Review!**


	3. La Mudanza

**Capítulo 3  
La Mudanza**

 **Rosalie POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que fuimos a ver la casa Jasper y yo. Al instante en que la miré, me encantó. Sin dudarlo dos veces la compramos y arreglamos todos los papeles necesarios. En el trabajo pedí las vacaciones para poder empacar todas mis cosas y preocuparme de la mudanza. Creo que Jasper hiso lo mismo, porque me ha estado ayudando todos estos días.

-¿No queda nada más?- me preguntó mi hermano entrando por la puerta. Hoy nos trasladábamos a la nueva casa y Jasper me ayudaba a sacar las cosas de mi departamento hasta el camión de la mudanza ya que sus cosas ya habían sido recogidas.

-Sí, ya se bajó todo- Mi departamento estaba vacío, solo quedaba mi bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina americana. La agarré y salí de mi ahora ex hogar con Jasper siguiéndome. Cerré la puerta, bajamos y dejé las llaves con conserje del edificio para que luego se las pasara al dueño del departamento.

Jasper y yo iríamos en su auto, un Jeep Cherokee, y los de la mudanza nos seguirían hasta la nueva casa. Mi BMW me lo llevaría más tarde un amigo.

Luego de 40 minutos en un trayecto lleno de risas y bromas, llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. La verdad es que era magnifica, y como ya había dicho Jasper, sería perfecta para los primeros meses de vida de mi hijo.

Me dirigí al maletero del Cherokee para bajar algunas maletas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me preguntó Jasper

-Bajar maletas-

-Estás loca. Estas embarazada…-

-Pero no discapacitada-

-Tú solo anda a mandar a esos tipos de la mudanza-

-Pero…-

-Allá llevan tu mesa de té inglesa- miré hacia la puerta de la casa y el tipo ese maltrataba mi mesa

-¡Hey! Con cuidado- le grité- Mejor voy a ver si mi mesa sobrevivió- dije dirigiéndome a Jasper y él sonrió triunfante

-Sí, mejor anda-

Entré a mi nueva casa, que aunque la compartiría con Jasper, era mi primera casa propia. Anteriormente solo arrendaba, andaba de lugar en lugar, nunca me quedaba en un hogar fijo. Pero ahora que tendré un hijo es más difícil ser nómada.

Teníamos todo dentro de la casa y el camión se había marchado ya. Solo quedaba ordenar todo esto, que por cierto no era poco. Menos mal que aún me queda una semana de vacaciones.

La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones y tres baños, y el comedor y living room estaban separados por una pared de media altura, haciendo que los ambientes se separaran pero a la vez quedaran juntos. Afuera, por la parte de adelante, había un jardín de tamaño normal, y por la parte de atrás un amplio patio con una piscina no muy grande, pero al menos teníamos donde refrescarnos en verano. También había un garaje amplio.

-Jasper, ¿Mi bolso?-

-¿Qué pasó con tu bolso? –

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué se yo?-

-Ah gracias- dije irónicamente

-Debe estar en el auto. Toma- Me pasó las llaves del Cherokee que estaba estacionado frente a la casa, todavía en la calle. Salí y el sol en su plenitud me golpeo en la cara. Eran como las dos de la tarde y la gran estrella pegaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estábamos a fines de abril y el calor ya se hacía notar aunque todavía no estábamos plenamente en verano. Ya tenía unos cinco meses de embarazo y según yo mi panza había crecido, pero Jasper seguía diciendo que no, que solo eran ideas mías. Pero yo me conozco, me miro a diario al espejo y sé que mi panza creció.

-¡Rose!- gritó una infantil voz a la vez que yo cerraba el auto con mi cartera en mano. Me giré.

-¿Lucy?-

-¿Cómo estás, Rose?-

-Bien pequeña, ¿y tú? Has crecido en estos días-

-Mi tía dice lo mismo- dijo la niña sonriendo con sus pequeños dientes de leche

-¿Qué haces en la calle sola?-

-Espero a mi papi. ¿Y tú?-

-Pues me acabo de mudar- respondí indicando mi nuevo hogar

-¿¡Enserio!?- preguntó emocionada, yo solo asentí- yo vivo en la casa de allí- me indicó la casa del frente y yo miré, en eso su padre sale por la puerta principal y busca con la mirada a Lucy. La encontró y puso cara de aliviado, luego cruzó la calle.

-Lucy, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir a la calle sola?-

-Perdón papi, es que miré por la ventana y Rose estaba en la calle y vine a saludarla- él me miró y sonrió en forma de saludo

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola- le respondí

-¿Tú eres la nueva dueña?- me preguntó indicando la casa

-Sí-

-Pensé que demorarían en llegar nuevos dueños-

-Lamento defraudarte- Emmett puso cara de horror

-Oh no lo tomes mal- me reí

-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba- él pareció relajarse. En eso mi estomago rugió sonoramente.

-Creo que tengo hambre- dije un poco avergonzada

-Nosotros íbamos a comer, ¿nos quieres acompañar?- me preguntó Emmett

-Me gustaría, pero ando con…-

-oh, con tu esposo- reí a carcajadas- ¿qué… qué paso?-

-¿Mi esposo?-

-Sí, el rubio- dijo con cara de algo obvio

-Jaja, primero me mato antes de ser esposa de ese… cabeza hueca-

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí- dijo Jasper llegando por atrás

-¿y a que otro cabeza de chorlito conozco?-

-Me ofendes- dramatizó Jasper poniéndose una mano en el corazón como si de verdad le hubiese ofendido el comentario

-Él es mi hermano- le dije a Emmett

-Jasper- dijo él presentándose mientras se daban la mano

-Emmett- le respondió el musculoso hombre

-¿Y que estabas diciendo de mí, hermanita?-

-Es que Emmett creyó que eras mi esposo- mi hermano rió

-¿Esposo yo? ¿De esta loca de patio?- yo lo fulminé con la mirada- Ay si te quiero linda hermosa- dijo abrazándome animosamente

-Claro, porque quién más te va a cocinar, ¿Cierto?-

-Hablando de cocinar, tengo hambre-

-Papi, que él también nos acompañe- dijo Lucy tirando del pantalón de Emmett

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Jasper

-Es que con mi hija íbamos a comer algo y no sé… ¿Nos quieren acompañar?-

-Claro- respondió Jasper sin pensarlo dos veces. Mejor, así me ahorraría tiempo de cocina hoy.

-¿En mi auto?- preguntó Emmett- es que ya tengo la silla se Lucy instalada.

Luego de que Jasper cerrara la casa, todos nos subimos al Jeep Wrangler de Emmett. Lucy iba sentada en su silla, que quedaba atrás del copiloto donde iba sentado Jasper. Yo estaba al lado de la pequeña y Emmett obviamente manejó.

-¿Dónde quieren comer?- preguntó Emmett

-No lo sé. No conozco nada por aquí- respondí

-En todo caso, yo como lo que sea- agregó Jasper

-Papi, vamos a comer pastas-

-Sí, se me antojan pastas- dije. Emmett miró a Jasper en forma de pregunta

-Yo me sumo a la mayoría- respondió Jazz

-Entonces pastas almorzaremos-

-Yupii- celebró Lucy. Esa niña era muy tierna.

Llegamos hasta un lugar llamado "Fiorita Ristorante". Emmett se metió al estacionamiento y dejó allí su Jeep. Ayudé a Lucy a desabrocharse las correas de la silla y todos bajamos.

Al entrar nos recibió un chico de unos 20 años y nos dirigió hasta una mesa para cuatro para luego pasarnos el menú. Como yo no sé mucho de comida italiana, pedí lo primero que leí, "Spaghetti alla carbonara". Jasper pidió Pasta con le sarde, que ni idea que es eso, Emmett pidió Gnocchi alla romana y Lucy no se complicó y pidió fideos con salsa.

-Rose- Lucy llamó mi atención

-Si cariño-

-¿Cuándo sea grande seré tan linda como tú?- ¡Aw! Esa pregunta me mató

-Claro que sí-

-Pero yo no soy rubia- se quejó

-Pero las castañas son incluso más lindas que las rubias. Cuando yo era pequeña lo único que deseaba era ser castaña-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mis compañeros me molestaban muchísimo- Lucy tenía una cara de confusión- Decían que las rubias eran tontas- Jasper dio una carcajada

-Y vaya que se equivocaron, porque de tonta esta no tiene nada- dijo mi hermano y yo le sonreí- pero lo que no tiene de tonta lo tiene de despistada- lo miré enarcando una ceja

-Mi abuelito también es rubio- interrumpió Lucy antes de que yo pudiera responderle a Jasper

-¿De verdad?- pregunté mirando a Emmett. Él asintió- ¿Y de dónde sacaste el pelo negro?-

-No lo sé, pero mi hermana lo tiene igual, solo que liso- pensé un rato… ¿No será la…?

-¿Es la chica que iba contigo en el supermercado?- preguntó Jasper.

-¡Tonto! Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo- le dije pegándole en el brazo

-Estamos conectados-

-Si es ella. Se llama Alice-

-Oh lindo nombre- comentó Jasper

-Y anticuado- agregó Lucy

-Sí, lo sé. Mis padres tienen un complejo con los nombres anticuados, ¿No Emmett?- Alice estaba detrás de Emmett. Nadie se había fijado que ella entró.

-Ni que lo digas-

-Hola- saludó alegremente Alice. Jasper se paró de inmediato para ofrecerle su silla.

-Oh no te preocupes… amm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jasper… Jasper Hale- Alice sonrió y le ofreció su mano

-Alice Cullen –

-Un placer-

-El placer es mío… voy a buscar una silla- dijo ella mirando la que tenía Jasper agarrada. Mi hermano se volvió a sentar mientras Alice llegaba y se acomodaba.

-¿Vas a comer algo?- le preguntó Emmett

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre-

La conversación fue amena. Con Alice y Emmett es imposible aburrirse, con todo hacen que te rías.  
Terminamos de almorzar, y Lucy tenía toda la boca manchada con salsa. Bueno, no solo la boca, si no el vestido también. Emmett llamó al camarero y le pidió la cuenta.

-Déjame ver la cuenta- le dije a Emmett

-¿Para qué?-

-Para ver cuánto salió-

-pero si yo voy a pagar-

-Déjame aportarte por lo menos la mitad-

-No-

-Pero Emmett, no dejaré que pagues todo, yo también comí-

-Pero yo te invité-

-Pero yo quiero pagar la mitad-

-El hombre siempre paga- dijo poniendo unos billetes en la cuenta

-Machista- y lo fulminé con la mirada.- Déjame por lo menos darle la propina-

-Muy tarde, todo va incluido en lo que pagué- y en eso el camarero se llevó el dinero

-Algún día pagaré yo-

Nos paramos y fuimos hasta el jeep de nuevo. Alice comentó algo que la habían traído hasta el lugar, así que también se iba con nosotros. En el auto también fue todo risas. Emmett salía con cada comentario.  
Paramos en un semáforo y vi una heladería. Me dieron unas ganas de comer helado, así que hice que Emmett parara el auto unos metros más allá.

-Emmett, ¿Puedes parar en la heladería por favor? Se me antojó un helado-

-Papi, yo también quiero comer helado-

-Yo también Emmett- Dijo Alice con un puchero muy infantil. Emmett se detuvo y abrí la puerta para bajar. Al ayudar a Lucy con las correar de su silla, vi como Emmett le pasaba un billete a Alice. ¿Así que quería pagar de nuevo? No esta vez.

Caminamos hasta la puerta principal, excepto Lucy que prácticamente corrió. Entramos y no había mucha gente, pero todavía no nos podían atender.

-¿Ya elegiste sabor?- le pregunté a Lucy

-Sí, quiero de frutilla, chocolate y ese de allá- apunto a uno verde

-¿Pistacho?-

-Supongo que se llama así- Justo nos tocó nuestro turno en la caja

-Bienvenida a "Happy Ice Cream", ¿Qué desea llevar?-

-Quiero dos maxi conos y…- miré a Alice para que dijera que quería llevar, pero parecía que todavía no decidía

-¿Se puede bañar en chocolate?- preguntó ella

-Si-

-¿Y ponerle crema?-

-También-

-¿Y ponerle chispas de colores?-

-Sí-

-¿Y agregarle galletas?-

-Sí- ahora el vendedor parecía hartado

-Entonces quiero un… cono simple y… nada más- el chico puso cara de pocos amigos

-Entonces son…-

-Espera, al mío le quiero agregar el bañado, la crema, las chispas y las galletas- dije.

-¿Algo más?- Miré a Alice y ella negó, luego miré a Lucy y ella respondió que quería bañarlo en chocolate- Son 16 dólares con 50- Alice sacó el billete de su bolsillo a la vez que yo sacaba mi billetera

-Déjame pagar a mí- le dije

-Emmett va a matarme. Me retecontraprohibió que te dejara pagar. Creo que solo lo hace para molestarte-

-Por eso mismo, deja que pague yo. Después le dices que no te diste cuenta cuando compré o algo por el estilo-

-Está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Pagué y fuimos a pedir nuestros helados. Alice pidió de Avellana, Lucy de frutilla, chocolate y pistacho, y yo de coco, menta chip, y frambuesa. Salimos del lugar y al entrar al auto, Emmett y Jasper exclamaron al mismo tiempo…

-¡Al fin!-

-¿No podían demorarse más?- preguntó mi hermano

-Si quieres me doy a dar vuelta la manzana y así demoraría más tiempo-

-Era ironía, hermanita-

-Lo sé… solo te molesto-

-Toma Emmett- Alice le pasó el billete- No alcancé a usarlo- sonreí triunfante al ver el escondido ceño fruncido de Emmett.

-¿No había un cono más grande, Rosalie?-

-No te metas con el helado de una mujer embarazada, Jasper- le respondí comiendo la crema de mi helado. Emmett frunció más el ceño.

-¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó alegremente Alice

-Sí. Cinco meses ya-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Emmett y su hermana exclamaron juntos.

-¿Y dónde está la evidencia?- Preguntó la chica apuntando a mi estómago. Yo sólo reí.

-Lo mismo le pregunto yo- dijo Jasper- Pero ella insiste en que está gordísima.-

-No gordísima, pero sí que se me nota-

-Para nada- dijo Emmet

-Pero cómo… si tengo una panza ya bastante grande-

-Rosalie, nadie nota esa panza porque no la tienes- comentó Alice

-Yo le digo lo mismo, pero mi hermana es tan testaruda-

-¿Embarazada?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Sí cariño- le respondí acariciando mi panza "casi inexistente" como decía Jasper- Espero un bebé-

-¿Tienes un bebé ahí?- ella apuntó a mi vientre

-Sí-

-¿Tan pequeño?-

-Es que todavía no crece, Lucy- le dijo Alice

-¿Cómo llegó allí?- Todos se miraron con cara de pánico buscando la respuesta en la cara del otro

-Pues… algún día lo sabrás. Ahora come que tu helado se va a derretir- le dijo Emmett y Lucy pareció olvidar su pregunta al ver su helado. Emmett todavía tenía esa cara de alerta puesta mientras hacía partir el motor

* * *

 **Pues eso ha sido el nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero la universidad termina esta semana y he estado loca con los examenes.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de comentar, de verdad. Espero sus comentarios y/o críticas.**

 **Read &Review!**


	4. Fiesta En La Piscina

**Capítulo 4  
Fiesta en la Piscina**

 **Emmett POV**

-Lucy, hazme el favor de no ensuciarte-

-Está bien papi-

-No debimos ponerle el vestido blanco- dije más para mí mismo- Alice, ¿pusiste la mesa?-

-Sí, Emmett-

-Ok, iré a prender la parrilla-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los Hale llegaron a la casa del frente, y hoy vendrían a almorzar a nuestra casa. Todo esto fue idea de Lucy, aunque creo que mi diabólica hermana está detrás de todo. En fin, llegarían en media hora y yo todavía no prendía el fuego.

-Papi- Lucy se había acercado a mi lado

-¿Sí bebé?- inmediatamente ella frunció el ceño

-No me digas bebé-

-Lucy, ¿tengo que decírtelo cada vez? Tú siempre serás mi pequeña-

-Pero soy grande-

-Ok, como digas- rodé los ojos

-Papi, ¿Cuándo va a estar listo el almuerzo? Tengo hambre- ella se tocó su pancita

-Oh linda, pronto va a estar… bueno, no tan pronto. ¿Quieres ayudarme a prender el fuego?- ella sonrió

-Si-

-Toma- le pasé un pedazo de cartón para que avivara las llamas. Ella lo tomó y lo subió y lo bajó con sus pequeños brazos

-Muy bien Lucy, tienes futuro en esto- le dije para animarla.

Estaba dando vuelta unas chuletas de cerdo, cuando escuché el timbre…

-Hola Al- escuché una voz femenina

-¡Rosalie… pero que te pasó!-

-Esto se llama desarrollo del feto- respondió ella riéndose.

-Esto es asombroso- ni idea de lo que hablan- Emmett, ya están aquí… por favor ven a ver esto-

\- Alice, me haces sentir de otro planeta- se quejó Rosalie. Yo dejé la carné allí asándose y entré a la casa.

-Wow- quedé en shock. Ayer Rosalie se veía muy normal, y hoy… pues ¡LE HA CRECIDO LA PANZA!

-Ok, lo sé. Me creció de la noche a la mañana… literalmente. Pero no es para poner esa cara de "nunca antes visto"-

-Es que…- yo todavía no salía de mi asombro- Es que esto es increíble- ella se rió.

-Hubieses visto la cara de Jasper cuando me vio, casi se calló de la silla-

-Es que cualquiera-

-¿Y Lucy?- preguntó Rose

-Debe estar arriba… la voy a buscar- dije. Subí las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Di unos pequeños golpes y ella respondió…

-¿Quién?-

-Yo-

-¿Quién yo?-

-Lucy…- dije entre reproche y diversión. Adentro se escuchó alboroto y de repente la puerta de abrió

-¿Sí, papi?-

-Jasper y Rose ya están aquí-

-Yupii- celebró mientras daba brinquitos hacía la escalera

-Afírmate del pasamano- le dije y ella lo hizo obedientemente. Yo la seguí de cerca

-¡Ro…!... ¿Pero que te pasó?-

-Comí mucho pastel- mi niña puso cara de susto- Estoy bromeando, Lucy… ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un bebé aquí dentro?- dijo tocándose el estómago y Lucy asintió- pues creció-

-ah…-

-Tú también saliste de un lugar así- comentó Jasper

-Papá me dijo que me trajo la cigüeña- Rosalie golpeó en el brazo a Jasper

-Bueno…- comencé

-Creo que está listo el almuerzo- interrumpió Alice

-Wii- Lucy salió corriendo al patio trasero. Todos miramos a Jasper y él se encogió de hombros.

La tarde pasó de lo más tranquila. Comimos afuera y luego Lucy quiso meterse a la piscina. Todos le dijimos que tenía que esperar por lo menos media hora y ella no hizo ningún problema. Jasper y yo nos pusimos a hablar de deportes, mientras Alice le ponía bloqueador a Lucy.

-Rosalie, ¿no te vas a meter?- preguntó Alice desde el agua.

-Es que… me da vergüenza- dijo tímidamente

-¿Por?-

-Ya sabes… embarazo, más comida, engordar-

-No seas tonta… estás súper bien. Lo único que te resalta es la panza que es de lo más tierna- Rosalie aún dudaba, por lo que mi hermana insisitió-¡Ven, vamos! Aparte acá nadie te juzgaría jamás. Estamos en confianza.-

-Bueno… pero vas a tener que darme bloqueador porque no traje-

-Por supuesto-

Rosalie llevaba puesto unos shorts con una blusa blanca y unas sandalias. Si se veía linda con la ropa puesta, pues se veía mejor sin ella. Debajo traía un lindo bikini color blanco y combinado con su tierna panza era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Alice le indicó donde estaba el bloqueador y de apoco se lo fue aplicando. Esto fue una tortura. Se veía extremadamente sexy esta mujer.

-Te trae loco ¿eh?-

-¿ah?- Alice se había sentado a mi lado

-Vi como la mirabas-

-Yo, mirarla… No-

-Es linda, simpática y lo más importante… inteligente-

-Es perfecta- dije en un suspiro… esperen, ¿en un suspiro? ¡QUE ME PASA!

-Creo que alguien cayó en las trampas de Cupido- mi hermana se paró de la silla y volvió a la piscina.

¿Cupido? No sabría decir. Está bien, Rosalie es hermosa, no lo negaré. Es simpática, sabe lo que quiere, no titubea en opinar, tiene carácter, una sonrisa matadoar, _Emmett, detente ahí._

-¿Estás bien, Emmett?- Jasper preguntó a la vez que yo paraba de pensar en las cualidades de Rose.

-Amm, sí.-

-Tienes una cara extraña, amigo-

-No pasa nada, sólo recordé que me quedaron cosas pendientes en el trabajo, eso es todo.-

-Espero que nada importante.-

-No, nada que no pueda esperar al lunes.-

-Genial. ¿Vas a tirarte a la piscina?-

-Sí- Me paré de la silla y nos unimos a las chicas. Rose se reía de las tonteras que mi hermana y Lucy hacían, y no pude evitar quedar mirándola. Algo tiene esa mujer que me hipnotiza, no sabría decir qué. Apenas la conozco hace dos semanas y siento que la conozco desde siempre.

-Papi, ven aquí.- yo ya sabía para qué me llamaba Lucy. Desde que empecé a enseñarle a nadar, Lucy agarró la costumbre de subirme a mis hombros, y a lanzarse desde ahí.

-¡Allá vooooooy!-Tomé un poco de carrera, y saltando agarré mis piernas, lanzándome a la piscina con una bombita.

-Odio cuando haces eso, Emmett.- Mi hermana se quejaba, pero mi hija reía de pura felicidad.

-Ven acá, enana.- La tomé de los bracitos, y la subí por encima de mi cabeza hasta que puso los pies en mis hombros.- ¿Estás lista?-

-¡Sí!- La solté y ella a la vez que caía hacia atrás en un salto torpe, se agarró la nariz para que no le entrara agua.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que Lucy se aburrió y quiso seguir jugando a buscar el aro con Alice, juego al cual se unió Jasper. Rosalie se había salido hace poco para luego sentarse en las sillas que estaban más allá. Decidí hacerle compañía, y luego de salir agarré una toalla, me sequé y me senté a su lado.

-Hey, ¿Pasó algo?- pregunté

-No, nada.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, nada tan importante. No te preocupes.-

-O sea que sí pasó algo. ¿Te molestó alguna cosa? ¿Lo estás pasando mal? ¿Mucho cloro en la piscina?- Dije preocupado. Ella y su hermano eran mis invitados y tenía que preocuparme de que lo pasaran bien.

-Emmett, no. Tranquilo. Sólo son mis complejos de embarazada.- Se ruborizó un poco.- No te precupes.-

-Rose, no seas tonta. Las mujeres embarazadas son más hermosas aún. Algo les ocurre que las hace especiales. Te aseguro que te ves perfecta, no debes preocuparte más.- Ella sonrió.

-Gracias.-

-Sólo digo la verdad.- Le sonreí también. Luego de unos segundos en silencio Rose volvió a hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Emmett?-

-Claro.-

-¿Por qué Lucy no ve nunca a su mamá?- Instintivamente miré a mi hija y me invadió la misma tristeza que siempre llega cuando hablamos de esto.- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. No tienes por qué responderme. Perdóname.-

-No te preocupes.- volví a mirar a Rose a la vez que respiraba hondo.- Pues porque nos abandonó. Un día dijo que no podía más, agarró sus cosas y jamás volvió. Nunca llamó, nunca escribió, nunca nada.- al final se me quebró la voz.

-Cuánto lo siento, Emmett.-

-No es tu culpa, Rose.-

-No debí preguntar.-

-Está bien.- Sonreí como pude.- No me da pena que me haya dejado, ¿Sabes? Lo que más entristece es que Lucy no tuvo la culpa de nada y ella es la que más ha sufrido. Antes preguntaba a cada rato, y no sabía que responderle. ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de un año y medio que su mamá no volverá jamás?-

-No se puede-

-Exacto. Simplemente no se puede. Le decía lo primero que se me ocurría, y un día dejó de preguntar. Nunca más tocó el tema y yo tampoco se lo iba a recordar.- Rose se quedó mirando a Lucy un buen rato con tristeza.

-Esa mujer no sabe qué se perdió. Ojalá mi hijo salga tan dulce como Lucy.-

-Entonces, ¿Será varón?-

-No lo sé- Rosalie sonrió.- Yo presiento que sí, pero no quiero saber hasta el parto.- Por inercia Rose se tocó la panza y no pude evitar preguntarme quién era el padre de esa criatura.

-También se marchó.-

-¿Ah?-

-El padre de mi hijo. Sé que te lo preguntaste.- Me volvió a sonreír de forma cómplice.- Lo conocí en un seminario hace más o menos dos años. Nuestra relación era casi perfecta. Él muy atento y afectivo siempre. Nos mudamos juntos y ya habíamos hecho un montón de planes cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada.- Aquí la voz le empezó a temblar y para calmarla un poco le tomé la mano.- Le conté, obviamente. ¿Y sabes cómo respondió? Me gritó, me preguntó que por qué había dejado que pasara, que era mi culpa.- Rose tenía los ojos brillosos. En cualquier momento soltaba una lágrima.- Entonces agarró la chequera, me hizo un cheque y me dijo que pidiera una hora para el aborto lo antes posible.- Mi miró y ahí fue cuando se quebró.- Y lo iba a hacer, Emmett. Casi lo hago. Estaba con la bata de hospital puesta cuando supe que no podría… Perdón.- Rose se paró muy rápido y entró a la casa, la iba a seguir cuando Jasper apareció.

-Yo voy.- Y salió tras ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Alice

-¿Dónde fue Rose?- Lucy también quiso saber

-Al baño, mi amor. Sigue jugando con tu tía.- respondí. Miré a Alice haciéndole saber que luego le contaría.

Pasaron como treinta minutos y Jasper salía junto a Rosalie del baño. Yo estaba esperando en el living, donde estaba la salida al patio trasero. Ella ya estaba calmada y se había secado las lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Emmett. No quise hacer una escena.-

-Hey, está bien. Entiendo, no te preocupes.- Jasper la miró y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el rubio salió al patio a reunirse con mi hermana e hija.

-Deberíamos irnos.-

-No, quédense a cenar.-

-No quiero incomodar.-

-No lo haces.- Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. No éramos cercanos, pero qué más da. Necesitaba apoyo y se lo daría.-Lo prometo.- Le sonreí y ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué. ¿Quieres agua o algo de beber?-

-Agua está bien.- Fui a la cocina seguido de Rose. Saqué una botella del refrigerador y se la entregué.

-Ten.-

-Gracias.- Abrió la botella sin dejar de mirarme y antes de tomar dijo.- ¿Sabes Emmett? Aunque nos conocemos hace muy poco, siento que puedo confiar en ti. No me preguntes por qué.-

-Serán mis hoyuelos.- Se rió y yo junto con ella. Cuando se disiparon nuestras risas hablé.- Siento que te conozco desde siempre. No me preguntes por qué.- repetí sus palabras a lo que ella sonrió.

-El mundo quiso que nos conociéramos, Emmett.-

-Bendito sea el mundo.-

* * *

Hola hola!  
Perdonen la tardanza! D: Estuve de viaje un mes y llegué a preparar un examen que me quedaba pendiente en la universidad.  
El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, espero no demorar tanto como con este. *cof*Los reviews motivan*cof*  
Saludos :D  
Read&Review


	5. Tarde de un Domingo

**Capítulo 5  
Tarde de un Domingo**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Jasper decidió ir a visitar a mis padres este fin de semana, por lo que la casa quedó completamente para mí. No, no lo celebro. La verdad es que lo extraño. Sólo ha pasado un día con su noche y ya no tengo quien me haga compañía. Llamé a mi amiga Bella, pero justo eligió el mismo fin de semana para hacer un viaje de negocios.

Eran las tres de la tarde, acababa de hablar con mis padres y mi hermano por teléfono cuando mi puerta sonó.

-Hola, Rose.-

-Emmett, Hola. Ven, entra.- Lo hice pasar a la sala de estar.- Siéntate. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?-

-No, gracias. La verdad es que venía a preguntar qué hacían Jasper y tú. Me aburro.- Sólo reí.

-¿Y Lucy?-

-Alice la sacó a pasear por el día. Creo que tenía el cumpleaños de la hija de su amiga o algo así.-

-Pff, estamos igual de solos. Jasper viajó a Boston para visitar a nuestros padres.-

-¿Y tú no fuiste?-

-El doctor me lo prohibió.- Emmett puso cara de pregunta, por lo cual expliqué.- Tuve algunas complicaciones el primer trimestre, por lo cual no puedo viajar en avión hasta que el bebé nazca.-

-Ou, que mal.-

-Sí, pero no me quejo. Mamá dijo que vendrían el próximo mes a visitarme a mí, y no a Jasper.- Reí por las ocurrencias de mi madre y Emmett se unió.

-Bueno, te invito a salir… Yo…Digo… No como una cita… Sino algo casual.- Rió nervioso.

-Sin sonrojarse.- A Emmett se le enrojecieron aún más las mejillas y yo sólo reí por lo bajo.-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Pensaba en que podríamos ir por un helado… Espera, ¿Almorzaste?-

-Sí, ya comí.-

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? De ahí vemos que hacemos luego.-

-Me parece bien, señor Cullen. Voy por mis cosas.-

-Aquí espero.-

Salimos en el vehículo de Emmett, quien me llevó a una parte de la ciudad que pocas veces había visitado. Los árboles por las calles abundaban y había muchas tiendas, entre esas, una heladería.

-Te prometo que aquí venden los mejores helados artesanales que puedas probar en tu vida.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Algún sabor que me recomiendes?-

-Pistacho… No, arándanos… ¡No! Piña.- La cara de Emmett era pura emoción. Reí por su éxtasis y le dije

-Probaré los tres.- Pedimos nuestros helados, y Emmett sugirió ir al parque que quedaba en frente para comerlos. Acepté gustosa y nos sentamos en una banca cercana a los juegos.

-Me gusta este lugar.- Dijo él.

-A mi igual. Este parque es idóneo para traer a los niños.-

-¿Cómo crees que será tu hijo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A sus características físicas.-

-Supongo que rubio. Papá dice que los genes de mamá son fuertes. Desde él hacia atrás son todos de pelo castaño, aun así Jasper y yo resultamos rubios.-

-Siendo hijo tuyo, seguro será un rompe corazones.- Volví a reír.

-Yo supongo que ya tienes la escopeta comprada. La necesitarás para espantar a todos los que caigan por tu hija.-

-¿Me estás diciendo guapo?-

-Qué crees. Le estoy diciendo guapa y encantadora a tu hija, no a ti.- Emmett hizo un pucherito.

-Dame un poco de crédito. Tiene la mitad de mis genes.-

-Bueno, ya. Si se le notan… un poco.-

-¿Sólo un poco?- El moreno me dio una sonrisa seductora que no pude ignorar. Esos hoyuelos de él son matadores.

-Sí, solo un poco.- Le respondí para molestar.

-Bueno, yo seré sincero. Tu hijo va a ser guapísimo.- Miré hacia un costado para ocultar mi mejillas prendidas.

-Sin sonrojarse.- reí. Pareciera que todo lo que sabía hacer con Emmett era reir.- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.- Se incorporó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Llevábamos como media hora caminando cuando mis pies se empezaron a quejar. Le pedí que paráramos un rato para luego volver al auto. Ahí me preguntó qué quería hacer y le conté que tenía muchas ganas de ver una película.

-¿En casa o quieres ir al cine?-

-Podríamos ir al cine. A ver si hay nuevos estrenos-

Como a eso de las cinco de la tarde llegamos al centro comercial. Para ser día domingo no había tanta gente, por lo que el cine también estaba medio vacío. Durante este mes, cada domingo darían un clásico del cine, siendo hoy el turno de Grease. Le pregunté si no le molestaba ver esa peli, y dijo que no. Me contó que cuando era pequeño soñaba ser como Danny, y que andaba con el peine en el bolsillo igual que el personaje.

-Creo que una de las razones por las que me uní al equipo de futbol en la secundaria fue para conseguir una mujer como Sandy-

-¿Y la conseguiste?-

-Nope- Me reí en su cara.- No seas cruel. Pasé todos esos años esperando.-

-Ay, Emmett. No te imagino siendo uno de esos chicos. Digo, Danny al principio era un mujeriego y no respetaba a las mujeres. Te veo, y creo que ese papel te sienta más.-

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-

-No me malinterpretes. Pero el clásico es que el deportista de la escuela sea así, pasando de mujer en mujer.-

-Me creas o no, yo no era de los populares. Sí, jugaba futbol y era bueno. Pero mis padres siempre me enseñaron a respetar no solo a las mujeres, si no a todas las personas. Pero mis compañeros no eran así. Entonces me juntaba con la gente de más bajo de perfil.-

-Quien lo hubiese dicho. Me sorprendes, no te mentiré.- se rió.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. ¿Y tú, Rose? Tienes cara de porrista.-

-Eww, no. Jamás. Yo pasaba mis tardes en el taller de mi tio.-

-¿Taller?-

-Taller mecánico.- La cara que puso Emmett era de shock total.- No pongas esa cara. Que sea rubia y femenina no quiere decir que siga estereotipos.-

-Wow. Realmente me sorprendes.-

-¿Y en qué crees que trabajo?-

-Ingeniería, ¿No?-

-Pero eso es muy amplio, Emmett.-

-No me digas que automotriz.-

-Acertaste.-

-Creo que tengo mecánico nuevo.-

-Cuando necesites, no hay problema.-

Luego de comprar palomitas y bebestibles, entramos a la sala y ocupamos nuestros sitios. La publicidad no tardó en reproducirse, para luego dar paso a la película misma. Con Emmett cantamos todas las canciones de la película, y en más de una ocasión nos hicieron callar, produciendo aún más risa entre nosotros.

Para ser sincera, hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con alguien que no fuera mi hermano. Emmett tiene una habilidad increíble para hacerme reír, y si soy más sincera aún, disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso con él y su familia.

Luego del cine –y de pasar por un smoothie que se me antojó- nos devolvimos a casa de Emmett, ya que el grandulón se ofreció a cocinar la cena.

-Hemos comido todo el día, Emmett. Y lo peor es que aún me queda espacio para más.- Comenté entrando ya en el hogar Cullen.

-Bien dicen que debes comer por dos.-

-Claro, pero algo que nutra el cuerpo. No creo que helado y palomitas entren en esa categoría.-

-De vez en cuando no hace daño, Rose. Para que no te sientas culpable prepararé algo liviano, ¿Sí?-

-¡Por favor!-

-Tú ponte cómoda. Si quieres prende la tv o pon música.- Me decidí por lo último. Busqué por la pila de cd's que tenía y escogí uno de un nombre medio extraño. Sonaron las primeras notas musicales y quedé sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Pagan folk- No sabía que existía esto hasta hoy y debo reconocer que me gustó bastante. Sin más preámbulos me senté en el sillón a esperar la cena.

….

-Rose-Sentí que susurraban a la vez que me sacudían.- Rose, despierta. La cena está lista.- Abrí los ojos finalmente y ahí estaba Emmett de pie mirándome expectante.-Te quedaste dormida.- Eso sirvió para finalmente darme cuenta de mi entorno.

-Oh por Dios. Qué vergüenza.- Me sonrojé con fuerza mientras me ponía de pie.

-No, no te pares. Traje la cena hasta acá.- Emmett señaló la mesa de centro a la vez que sonreía con esos hermosos hoyuelos.

-Lo siento tanto. Vengo a tu casa, me preparas la cena y yo me quedo muerta en tu sofá.- Él sólo rió.

-De verdad no hay de qué preocuparse. Hoy tuvimos un día movido, es normal que te canses. Ten, tu plato.- Me pasó dicho objeto y un tenedor. La cena consistía en una ensalada surtida acompañada de pollo.-Vaya, realmente sano.-

-Hay que alimentar bien a ese campeón.- Dijo señalando brevemente mi vientre.- ¿Quieres ver televisión?-

-La verdad es que no soy muy fanática de la tv. ¿Podemos quedarnos con la música?-

-Claro, no hay problema.- Le sonreí.

-¿Y qué más escucha aparte de _pagan folk,_ señor Cullen?-

-De todo un poco. Pero tengo mis bandas favoritas, claro.-

-¿Y esas serían?-

-Mi favorita de todos los tiempos, Deftones. ¿Has escuchado algo de ellos?-

-¿Qué si he escuchado…? Pfff, Mi hermano es fanático. De hecho una vez me llevó consigo a un concierto de ellos porque no quería ir solo.-

-¿Y qué tal?-

-La verdad es que soy más del pop noventero. Depeche, Tears for fears, A-ha. Aunque esos son más de los ochenta, pero de ese estilo. Ah, y soy una gran fanática de Madonna y del metal de los 70. Aun así me se casi todas las canciones de los Deftones.-

-Wow… ¿Pop y metal? Esquinas bien separadas.-

-Algo. El pop va de mi parte, ¿Pero el metal? Culpa de mi madre. Black Sabbath los ocho meses que nos tuvo, a Jasper y a mí, en el útero.- Emmett rió.

-Ya te imagino en la etapa rebelde de tu adolescencia. De negro completa y pateando el trasero de todos.-

-La verdad es que mi "época rebelde" no fue tan rebelde. Me dio unos años por el punk, haciendo de mi padre el más orgulloso.- Emmett se atoró con lo que estaba a punto de tragar de la sorpresa.

-¿Tu padre es punk?-

-Oh sí. Con mohicano y todo.-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Rockera. Del clásico.-

-Wow.-

-Lo sé. Nadie se metía con nosotros en la escuela.- A estas alturas ya había terminado mi cena, por lo que dejé el plato encima de la mesa centro al igual que Emmett.

-Te creo.-

-Cuando pequeños nos cambiaron mucho de escuela, y en uno de esos cambios llegamos a una donde había un niño matón al cual todos temían- Reí con anticipación al recordar la historia.- Yo tenía como catorce años y recién adoptaba los gustos musicales del punk, por lo que no vestía como tal. Resulta que en mi primer día este niño me molestó toda la jornada, pero lo ignoré para no tener problemas. En resumen, le conté a mis padres y adivina qué me dijeron: ¡Que le diera su lección! Y lo hice. Le hice un calzoncillo chino que lo dejó hablando como un niño de cuatro años por una semana.- Emmett rió fuerte.- Resultado, los padres del niño hicieron que llamaran a los míos. Y ahí se presentaron. Bastó que los vieran, y asunto arreglado. Nunca más alguien se metió con un Hale.-

-Rosalie, delicado es tu nombre pero al parecer hasta ahí queda. Recuérdame nunca meterme en problemas contigo o Jasper.- Ambos reímos por la ocurrencia de Emmett, y no pude evitar fijarme otra vez en sus hoyuelos. Eran adorables.

-¿Y tú tienes alguna anécdota?-

-Ninguna como esa. Yo era un chico tranquilo y algo romántico.-

-¿De flores y chocolates?-

-Más bien de tardes inolvidables- Emmett puso una cara seductora con la que admito, me derretí.

-Faltan hombres como tú, Emmett- Me quedé mirando esos ojos chocolate más del tiempo necesario. Hasta ese entonces no había notado lo cerca que estaba de aquel hombre, el cual relamió sus labios y no pude evitar sonrojarme un tanto.

-¡Papáaaa!- El sonido de la puerta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lucy venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, y sin preámbulos se lanzó arriba de Emmett.-Hola Rose-

-¿Qué tal, pequeña?- Le revolví sus rulos con ternura.

-Uff- Alice se tiró al sillón junto a Emmett-¿De dónde saca tanta energía esta enana?- reí con el comentario.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste?- el grandulón preguntó a su hija a lo cual esta sólo sonrió de forma culpable-¿Cuánta azúcar comiste?- Lucy rió por lo bajo y respondió

-… mucha- Emmett fingió cara de enojado.

-¡Que desobediente eres!- Y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Lucy se retorciera de la risa. En ese momento sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje de Jasper. Tomé dicho dispositivo y me fijé que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Sin abrir el mensaje, me paré como pude del sillón.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme-

-¿Tan luego?- preguntó Lucy

-Lo siento, pequeña. Pero nosotros también tuvimos una tarde agitada- Alice levantó una ceja, movimiento que me causó gracia pero que decidí ignorar.

-Ven a visitarnos mañana, ¿Sí?- me preguntó tiernamente Lucy

-Pasaré después del trabajo, ¿Está bien?-

-Síi- La niña se paró sobre el sillón y me abrazó como pudo.

-Adiós, Alice-

-Que descanses, Rose- respondió ella. Emmett se paró y amablemente me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Rose-

-Gracias a ti por invitarme. Tuve una tarde genial.- Le sonreí- Nos vemos mañana.- Me acerqué un poco más y poniéndome de puntillas le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

Hola hola!  
Esperaba tener listo este cap ayer por la noche, pero estaba muerta y no alcancé a escribir mucho. ¡Lo importante es que ya está acá! Recién terminadito. Espero que les haya gustado.  
No prometo nada sobre la próxima actualización. ¡No llevo nada escrito! Así que pido paciencia u.u  
Saludines

Read&Review


	6. Me Arriesgaré

**Capítulo 6  
** **Me arriesgaré**

 **Emmett's POV**

 _Rosalie._ Que mujer más maravillosa. No solo es hermosa, sino inteligente y divertida también. Aquel que la dejó no sabe lo que se perdió. Puedo decir con autoridad que es una gran persona, la conozco hace poco, pero algo me dice que es de confiar a ojos cerrados.

Me gusta. Demonios, me encanta. Me vuelve loco. Su forma de hablar, de caminar, de desenvolverse con el mundo. Me encanta todo de ella. Me encanta que tenga muchos temas de conversación, y no sólo temas huecos sin mucho sentido. Una joya. Eso es lo que es. Una verdadera joya.

 _-Mensaje para enana:  
_ No sé qué hacer. Ayuda.

 _-Enana  
_ ¿Qué ocurre?

 _-Emmett  
_ Creo que he caído otra vez.

 _-Enana  
_ _¿_ En la cama de Rose?

 _-Emmett  
_ ¿Qué? ¡NO! Alice, Rosalie y yo no tenemos nada.

 _-Enana  
_ ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada? Yo creí que ya habías sucumbido.

 _-Emmett  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 _-Enana  
_ ¿Me vas a negar que te gusta?

 _-Emmett  
_ No.

 _-Enana  
_ ¿Me vas a decir entonces que no has notado que le gustas?

 _-Emmett  
_ …

 _-Enana  
_ Le gustas.

 _-Emmett  
_ ¿Qué tanto?

 _-Enana  
_ Qué se yo. Pregúntale.

 _-Emmett  
_ Alice…

 _-Enana  
_ Emmett…

 _-Emmett  
_ ¿Debería… intentarlo?

 _-Enana  
_ Hermano, sé que tus relaciones después de Victoria fueron un fracaso. La misma relación con Victoria fue un fracaso. Pero Rosalie es otra cosa. No sólo le gustan tus músculos. Ama a tu hija, además de que ella tendrá un hijo por su parte. Si es que ella se arriesga contigo será para ir en serio. Créeme.

 _-Emmett  
_ …Gracias.

 _-Enana  
_ Cuando quieras, grandulón.

Un nudo en el estómago. Sólo en eso me puedo concentrar al buscar el número de Rose en mi celular. _La llamo o no la llamo._ Mi dedo vacila en su nombre cuando en eso me llega un mensaje de mi hermana.

 _-Enana  
_ Llámala. Ahora.

Dios, cuanto me conoce. El retorcijón de estómago vuelve al buscar otra vez el número de la hermosa rubia, pero esta vez, sin darle más preámbulo, toco la pantalla y mi celular ya está haciendo la llamada.

-Rosalie Hale-

-Rose, soy Emmett.-

-Emmett! Disculpa, ni vi la pantalla antes de contestar. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

-También bien… digo, bien también.- rió dulcemente.

-Rose, te llam…-

-Dame un momento… ¿Y Paul? – Escucho como alguien le responde algo pero no logro distinguir. -¿¡No esta!? Pues llámalo y dile que venga. Necesito que restaure la plataforma ahora… Disculpa eso, Emmett-

-Pareces ocupada. ¿Prefieres que te llame luego?-

-No, no. Está bien. De todas formas no puedo trabajar si no restauran el sistema. Pareciera que ningún informático es lo suficientemente competente.-

-¿Quieres que les eche una mano? Me han dicho que soy bastante bueno en mi área-

-Te agradezco la oferta, pero aún nos queda un informático más al que recurrir. Te llamo si no lo logra.-

-Me parece bien.- se formó un breve silencio a la vez que me daba ánimos para invitarla a salir.

-Bueno, y ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-Pues… quería saber si… si quieres salir conmigo.- Ahí está. Lo dije.

-Como una…-

-Cita. Sí-

-Como una cita- repitió para si misma.

-Si no quieres está bien. Esto no debe ponerse incómodo o algo. De verdad, Rose. De echo no deb…-

-Sí. Sí quiero.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí. ¿Cuándo y dónde?-

-¿Hoy?-

-Me parece genial-

-¿A qué hora paso por ti?-

-Recuerda que le dije a Lucy que pasaría a verla luego del trabajo. Así que yo pasaré por ti-

-Qué mujer más moderna- reí por lo bajo.-¿Siete y media está bien?-

-Sí. Para esa hora ya estaré en casa.-

-Maravilloso. Te dejo seguir con el trabajo entonces.-

-Bueno. Nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós-

-¡Rose!- la llamé antes de que cortara la llamada.

-¿Si?-

-Que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias. Igual tú- y cortó. 

Lo hice. Finalmente la invité a salir y dijo que sí. Increíble como su respuesta me hizo estar feliz todo un día. Verdaderamente soy un hombre afortunado. Tengo una cita con la mujer más guapa de este país. Ahora debo pensar a dónde la voy a llevar. Tiene que ser un lugar especial, algo no tan extravagante. Rosalie es una mujer sencilla que disfruta de lo simple… creo que lo tengo… sí, es el lugar perfecto.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana me llamó para informarme que mis servicios como informático no eran requeridos, y sin querer nos quedamos conversando un buen rato. Me sigo sorprendiendo de lo fácil que es hablar con ella. Nunca se nos acaba el tema, la conversación fluye, nos reímos… y siento que es la mujer perfecta. Cada día me convenzo más de eso.

Y es por que la mujer perfecta tiene que tener una cita perfecta, pedí permiso para salir más temprano del trabajo. Claro que tuve que mentir un poco diciendo que Lucy no se sentía muy bien y a lo mejor tendría que llevarla al médico. Nadie objetaría por algo así. En fin. Llegué a casa y despaché a la niñera de Lucy. Hice algunas llamadas, cobré algunos favores, y ya estaba todo listo para esta noche. Hoy será inolvidable… espero.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. El capítulo más corto de la vida. ¡Pero tengo excusas! Iba a escribir la cita en este cap, pero como que no me resultaba desde el punto de vista de Emmett, así que decidí escribirlo en otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Rose. Lo que me lleva a contarles que dicho capítulo ¡Ya está en proceso! Lo más seguro es que lo publique el fin de semana -Lo subiría antes pero estoy tapada en pruebas, lo siento-.  
Lamento la demora pero la verdad es que lo último que tenía en mi cabeza era escribir. La universidad me consume todo el tiempo. Así que no prometeré nada sobre próximos capítulos (Sin contar el próximo que ya dije que se viene el fin de semana). Sólo diré que apenas pueda, iré escribiendo.  
Sin más que decir, que tengan una linda semana. ¡Y comenten! Me encanta saber sus opiniones.


	7. La Cita

**Capítulo 7  
La Cita**

 **Rosalie's POV**

 _Tendré una cita con Emmett._ No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en aquello. Si bien yo di el primer paso de cierta manera con ese casi beso, él dio el paso definitivo haciendo esa llamada. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa. No he salido con nadie desde que terminé con Royce, y no quiero defraudar a Emmett.

Así que aquí estoy, frente al espejo probándome mi closet entero. Y cuando digo entero, es entero. ¡Nada me queda bueno! De repente soy dos tallas más grandes y todas aquellas prendas que poseo para este tipo de ocasiones no me cierran. _Las siete_ de la tarde. No alcanzo a ir a comprar algo nuevo para usar. Dos opciones: A, ropa de trabajo; B, jeans y una camiseta cualquiera. _¿Por qué no compré algo lindo cuando tuve la oportunidad?_ Ropa cómoda, mis pelotas… _Rosalie, espera. Tienes una opción más._ ¡El vestido que me regaló mamá! Lo había olvidado por completo. _Claro, porque en ese tiempo te quedaba grande._

Luego de una intensiva búsqueda en el walk-in closet, como a eso de las siete veinte, salí de casa para ir a ver a Lucy –E ir a buscar a Emmett- a la casa del frente, usando un vestido azul con puntos que mi madre me regaló luego de contarle que estaba embarazada argumentando que tenía un corte que favorecía la figura. Tendré que llamarla para agradecerle.

 _Toc toc toc_

No había alcanzado a bajar la mano, cuando unos pasitos se escuchaban correr. Lucy abrió la puerta y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, mis pernas estaban amarradas por un par de brazos infantiles.

-¡Rose!-

-¿Qué tal pequeña?- me agaché para quedar a su altura y me dio un besito en la mejilla. Luego la tomé en mis brazos y entré a la casa de los Cullen.

-Qué bonita estás hoy- me dijo y le sonreí a la vez que le revolví los rulos.

-Y tú estás guapa todos los días-

-Que lindo vestido traes puesto- Alice dijo entrando a la sala.

-Gracias Al- Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Emmett con la mirada, pero ni un atisbo de él. Alice me sonrió y luego le habló a Lucy.

-¿No querías mostrarle algo Rosalie?-

-¡Sí! Ven conmigo- la pequeña agarró mi mano y me jaló escalera arriba camino a su habitación. Ahí me mostró un dibujo que había hecho del fin de semana que pasamos en su piscina.-Lo hice para ti.- Juro que esta niña me va a matar de la ternura algún día.

-Está hermoso, muchas gracias.- La abracé con fuerzas y ella correspondió el gesto.

Estuvimos alrededor de media hora jugando a lo que se le ocurriera. Media hora y Emmett aún no aparecía. Me hubiese llamado o algo, no es como que me fuera a enojar si no llegaba a tiempo. ¡Pero nada! Ni un mensaje me ha enviado.

-¡Lucy, anda a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a cenar!- gritó Alice desde el primer piso. Lucy puso cara triste y yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Bajamos juntas las escaleras, y cuando la pequeña fue al baño para asearse aproveché la oportunidad para preguntar por mi cita.

-Al, ¿y Emmett?- dije algo ruborizada. La de cabellos cortos me sonrió y dijo:

-Debería estar por llegar- justo ahí sonó la bocina de un automóvil. La sonrisa de Alice se agrandó y agregó- Te está esperando.- La miré extrañada y con un gesto de cabeza pregunté si él era el de afuera. Ella asintió.- Lucy, despídete de Rose que ya se va-

-¿¡Qué!? Noooo-

-Lo siento- me agaché y le besé la frente.- Prometo venir otro día.-

-Pero vienes, ¿Sí?-

-Por su puesto- Me despedí rápidamente de Alice y salí de la casa. Afuera, había estacionado un antiguo auto cincuentero, reluciente a más no poder. Apoyado en la puerta del copiloto estaba Emmett con unos jeans obscuros y una chaqueta de cuero. _Grease…_ Oh por Dios. ¡Estaba vestido de Danny! Me detuve en sorpresa, y sin querer lo miré de arriba abajo. Debo decir, esa ropa… uff, se ajustaba donde justo tenía que ajustarse. Retomé mi andar y al acercarme Emmett abrió la puerta para mí.

-Que guapo estás- Dije sin pudor aunque tratando de no sonrojarme.

-Te diría que estás hermosa hoy, pero todos los días lo estás.- Me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo y el rojo en mis mejillas no tardó en aparecer.

-Gracias- Me subí al automóvil y Emmett cerró la puerta para luego dar la vuelta y montarse en el lado de conductor. –Y bien, ¿Dónde vamos?-

-Adivina- Arrancó el motor y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Mmmm… Dame una pista.- Me miró de forma breve y volvió a sonreír.

-Yo soy la pista… Bueno, y el auto también.-

-¿Qué?-

-Piensa.- Lo hice por unos momentos y sólo pude llegar a una conclusión.

-¿Vamos al _Frosty Palance?-_

-Nope-

-¡No se me ocurre nada más!-

-Ay Rosalie, que mala eres para las adivinanzas.-

-Ya dime.-

-Lo verás en unos minutos.-

Y ahí me quedé, sentada en el lado del copiloto tratando de descifrar a dónde iríamos. Iba tan ensimismada que me demoré en notar que ya no estábamos en el corazón de la ciudad, sino en las afueras. _¿A dónde me lleva?_

Nos salimos del camino principal y entramos en una calle más angosta. Unos segundos más tarde Emmett aparcaba justo al frente de un gran portón, el cual abrió con un control remoto.

-Emmett, ¿Dónde estamos?- Él no respondió, sólo volvió a poner marcha. Y mientras el portón se volvía a cerrar tras nosotros vi el gran misterio.- ¿¡Un Cine Drive-in!?- Exclamé mirándolo.

-No como tal, pero hice lo que pude.- Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y noté el proyector a unos metros detrás de nosotros.

-¿Lo armaste todo… tú?- Asintió. Volví a mirar el telón blanco del frente y dije.- Me encanta.- Le sonreí.- ¿Qué veremos?- dije emocionada.

-Kill Bill.-

-Tú si sabes impresionar a una chica. ¡Es mi favorita!-

-Lo sé-

-¿Cómo?- Emmett se bajó del auto a la vez que me respondía:

-Sólo lo sé.- Lo fulminé con la mirada con falso enojo y él rió.- Espero que tengas hambre.- Abrió el maletero del auto y cuando se volvió a sentar a mi lado me mostró nuestros _snacks._

-Hamburguesas, que riiico. Me estoy muriendo del hambre.- El grandote me pasó una de dicho comestible y prendió la radio. Luego con su Smartphone le puso _reproducir_ a la película y el audio no tardó en sonar por los parlantes del vehículo a la vez que "MIRAMAX" se leía en la pantalla.

Con el sólo hecho de sugerir ver esta peli en el living de su casa me hubiese quedado encantada con Emmett. ¡Pero él lo llevó a otro nivel! Digo, vestirse de uno de mis personajes favoritos, traerme en un auto que no se ven en las calles, ¡Recrear un _drive-in_! Sin nombrar que trajo hamburguesas y palomitas de cena… A este hombre sólo se le puede clasificar como GENIAL. Simplemente genial.

.

Como a los veinte minutos de película noté que Emmett se estuvo acercando poco a poco a mí. La distancia con la que empezamos no era la misma a la que estábamos ahora. Así que lo ayudé un poco y me acomodé en su hombro sin decirle nada. Casi de forma automática él me rodeó con su gran brazo.

-Rose…-

-¿Mmh?- dije de forma distraída.

-Eres hermosa.- Giré la cabeza lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos olvidando lo cerca que estábamos, y por un momento lo único que existía eran esos ojos azules como el mar. En un delicado movimiento me puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para luego acariciarme la mejilla. _A la mierda las reglas de "Qué no hacer en la primera cita"._ Lo agarré del cuello y de un tirón sus labios estaban sobre los míos. _Que labios más sabrosos._

Mi lengua cobró vida, y con algo de lentitud rozó el labio inferior de Emmett, quien me dio paso para recorrer su boca con mi lengua. Sin parar de besarlo me acomodé un poco más en el asiento para quedar frente a frente en una posición más cómoda, pero Emmett tenía otros planes y de un solo esfuerzo me subió a su regazo, quedando a horcajadas.

Nos separamos breves segundos por falta de aire, y aproveché el tiempo para admirarlo. No pude evitar morderme el labio. Él me sonrió con sus hoyuelos y volví a pegar mi boca a la de él. Emmett respondió gustoso mordiendo suavemente mi labio y dejándolo ir con lentitud. Sus manos, que seguían en mi cintura hasta ese momento, empezaron a recorrer mi espalda de forma delicada pero decidida, y yo por mi parte no me quedé atrás. Acaricié su musculoso pecho, y en un arrebato, tratando de acercarme más a él, mi abultado vientre chocó con su escultural cuerpo de forma brusca, lo que provocó que me alejara de golpe golpeando la bocina del vehículo con mi codo.

El sonido exaltó a Emmett al igual que a mí, para luego dar lugar a las risas que el hecho nos causó. Con la respiración agitada, el cabello medio revuelto, y los labios medios hinchados por los besos, Emmett acarició mi panza y dijo:

-Creo que alguien está celoso- reí levemente y apoyé mis manos sobre las del él.

-Y parece que está furioso, no se deja de mov… ¿¡Lo sentiste!?- Mi primogénito dio una patadita justo donde estaba una de las de manos de Emmett.

-Wow, sí. Va a ser un fortachón.- Luego otra pata y otra, esta última doliéndome.

-Cálmate, ¿Si? Que me está doliendo.- le hablé al bebé. Emmett, con delicadeza, me ayudó a sentarme al lado de él, quedando en la posición anterior: yo apoyada en él con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. El bebé dejó de patear fuerte, pero aún así estaba inquieto.

Emmett, de forma muy tierna, empezó a acariciar mi vientre en movimientos circulares mientras retomábamos la película. Para el final de esta el bebé ya estaba totalmente calmado, pero yo no quería que Em quitara su mano de mí. Por desgracia teníamos que volver a casa, y para eso cada uno debía volver a su asiento.

-Em, ¿No debes desarmar todo esto?-

\- Lo puedo hacer mañana, no te preocupes. Mi única misión ahora es llevarte a casa sana y salva. Ya está enfriando la noche y puedes enfermarte.-

-Los Hale no nos enfermamos nunca. Tenemos los mejores glóbulos blancos que puedas desear.- Emmett rió.

-Bueno, aún así debo llevarte a casa sin ningún rasguño.-

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo y en silencio. Me dediqué a observar al hombre que iba a mi lado mientras él manejaba. A veces, cuando podía, Emmett me miraba de vuelta y yo le sonreía. Este hombre no solo es guapísimo, sino atento y adorable también. Me gusta. Me encanta… y eso me asusta. Creo que nadie había entrado tan rápido a mi corazón siendo él mismo.

Llegamos a nuestra calle y aparcó justo en frente de mi casa. Rápidamente se bajó de su lado, y antes que yo misma pudiera abrir mi puerta, él la estaba abriendo. Caminamos hasta el porche de la casa y sin gana alguna me despedí.

-Lo pasé genial. Gracias por todo.-

-No hay de qué.- Nos quedamos ahí unos segundos, mirándonos uno al otro. Me acerqué y él se inclinó un poco para besarme. Le respondí gustosa mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y él ponía sus manos en mi cintura. Nos besamos un buen rato disfrutando del sabor del otro, y cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner algo agitadas me separé.

-Buenas noches.- Dije y deposité un beso en su mejilla. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y antes de cerrarla de vuelta, le sonreí de forma coqueta. Él sonrió de vuelta y con un gesto de mano se despidió, siendo esta imagen lo último que vi de Emmett esa noche.

* * *

Aquí está lo prometido. ¡Yeeei! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no haya defraudado a nadie. Lo siento si esperaban cita con rosas y chocolate pero no es mi estilo.  
Trataré de tener lo antes posible el próximo capítulo ahora que descubrí lo fácil que es escribir en el celular. ¡De verdad! De hecho gran parte de este capítulo fue escrito camino a la universidad jeje.  
Que tengan linda semana. ¡Espero sus comentarios!  
Cambio y fuera.


	8. Mucho Gusto, Somos los Hale

**Capítulo 8  
Mucho Gusto, Somos los Hale**

 **Emmett's POV**

- _Mensaje para Rosalie  
_ ¿Cómo amaneciste?

 _-Rose  
_ Fatal. Recuérdame para la próxima traer conmigo algo para abrigarme.

 _-Emmett  
_ ¡Te enfermaste! Jaja

 _-Rose  
_ No te rías.

 _-Emmett  
_ Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó con tus superpoderosos glóbulos blancos?

 _-Rose  
_ Se fueron de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido.

 _-Emmett  
_ Jajaja.

 _-Rose  
_ Lo bueno es que me dieron el día libre. Lo malo, tengo que estar acostada "descansando". Me aburro. Ven a salvarme.

 _-Emmett  
_ :( Apenas salga del trabajo. Lo prometo.

 _-Rose  
_ :(

 _-Emmett  
_ Lee algo por mientras.

 _-Rose  
_ No tengo ánimos de leer. ¿Alguna peli que me recomiendes?

 _-Emmett  
_ El bueno, el malo y el feo.

 _-Rose  
_ ¿Algo más actual?

 _-Emmett  
_ Mmmm, ¿Puede ser de caricaturas?

 _-Rose  
_ Jajaja bueno _._

 _-Emmett  
_ Hotel Transilvania.

 _-Rose  
_ Veré que tal y te cuento… si es que no me muero antes.

 _-Emmett  
_ Jajaja.

Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto. Ahora me siento culpable por no pensar en el clima y llevarla a una cita al aire libre. Peor aún, la llevé en un convertible. ¡Pero que idiota!

 _-Mensaje de Rose  
_ Se me olvidaba… Gracias por anoche. Lo pasé increíble. La falta de respuesta de mis glóbulos blancos no opaca la velada 3

¿Es cosa de mujeres acertar lo que uno está pensando? Digo, ¡Mi hermana siempre lo sabe!  
Releí el mensaje y me alegré de sus palabras. Tendré que llevarle algo para que se sienta mejor. O al menos para alegrarla.

.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con un mensaje de la niñera que decía que había llevado a Lucy al parque. Significado: Llegaría directo a comer y a acostarse. Espero que haya hecho la tarea antes de ir.

Luego de una ducha me puse manos a la obra. No hay nada mejor que unas buenas galletas de jengibre para alegrar a alguien, como dice mi madre. Como son rápidas de hacer, pronto estaba tocando la puerta de Rosalie, cruzando los dedos para que no estuviera dormida. Vaya sorpresa me que llevé cuando la puerta se abrió. Un hombre de por lo menos uno noventa, cabello verde y ojos azules era quien me recibía. Me miró serio esperando que yo dijera algo.

-Amm… ¿Se encuentra Rosalie?-

-¿Quién la busca?-

-Emmett, de la casa de al frente.- Al momento de decir mi nombre la cara del hombre cambió, dándome una sonrisa.

-Oh, tú eres Emmett. Soy Jack, papá de Rose. Ven pasa.- Ay, señor. Que alguien me salve.

-Un placer, señor Hale.-

-Deja las formalidades, chico. Me puedes decir por mi nombre.-

-Un placer, Jack.-

-Mucho mejor. El pacer es mío.-

- _All we are, all we are we are, we are all, all we need-_ Alguien cantó desde la cocina a un volume moderado.

-Mi señora.- Me dijo Jack bajito.- Loca por Doro.- _¿Doro quién?-_ Deja que te la presento.- El papá de Rosalie me dejó en el living room y él fue por su esposa a la cocina. Unos segundos después se escucharon pasos en la escalera y una voz que jamás podría confundir.

-Mamá, Jasper no deja de molestarme.- Rose dijo fuerte sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Rosalie y Emmett sentados en un árbol, be-san-do-se.- De inmediato mis mejillas se prendieron al escuchar lo que Jasper cantaba. Rosalie finalmente miró en mi dirección y de un codazo calló a su hermano. Sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas que las mías.

-Emmett…- Yo solo atiné a saludar con la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Ustedes aún pelean como si tuvieran cinco años.- Una mujer rubia dijo a la vez que caminaba junto a Jack hacia nosotros.- Tú debes ser Emmett.-

-Correcto. Emmett Cullen, un placer.-

-Igualmente. Soy Marie.- Me tendió la mano y yo le di la mía.- Jasper, ven a ayudarme a terminar la cena.- El susodicho fulminó a Rose con la mirada y se marchó a la cocina. Rosalie miró a su papá y él también fue, quedando sólo nosotros dos en la habitación.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- Me preguntó la rubia mirando el pote plástico que traía yo en la mano.

-Oh esto. Son galletas… para ti.- le pasé el objeto y Rose lo abrió de inmediato

-¿Galletas?- dijo con emoción. Paso seguido agarró una y la mascó.- Mmm delicioso. ¿Las hiciste tú?- preguntó.

-Así es.- respondí orgulloso.- Receta de mi mamá.-

-Muy buenas, muy buenas.- Dijo sacando otra galleta. Sonreí ante la imagen. Rose se sentó en el sillón y me indicó el puesto a su lado para que me sentara también.

-Vine a comprobar si seguías viva.-

-Pues aquí estoy. Sobreviví el día.-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco. Papá llegó justo para hacerme el almuerzo. Estaba un poco desabrido, pero su sopa _mágica_ hace efecto.-

-No me contaste que vendrían tus padres tan luego.-

-Ni yo sabía. Lo planearon el fin de semana. Justo coincidió con que me enfermé.-

-Temí por mi vida.- Rosalie rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-La cara de tu papá cuando abrió la puerta… uff. Mi primer instinto fue correr. ¡Es muy alto!-

-¿Y tú? Son como de la misma altura, Emmett.-

-Okay, pero ese pelo…-

-Y eso que no está con el mohicano hecho.-

-Me asuste. Pero después de oír mi nombre me sonrió y se convirtió en otro hombre.-

-Es rudo sólo de apariencia. Por dentro es un gran oso de peluche. Ya verás.-

-Emmett, ¿Te quedarás a cenar?- Preguntó Jasper entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias, pero no. Lucy debe estar por llegar así que debo ir a ordenar un poco y preparar sus cosas para mañana.- el rubio volvió a la cocina y Rosalie me miró con cara de cachorrito en apuros.

-Quédate, ¿Sí? Llama a tu niñera y dile que la pase a dejar acá… ¿Por favor?- Cómo negarle algo si me mira así. Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte.

-Mmmm… no lo sé…- Me hice de rogar un poco a lo que Rosalie me pegó un manotazo en el brazo, lo que provocó que me riera.- Bueno, ya.- Me sonrió, y comprobando que nadie viniera le robé un fugaz beso.

-¿Tan cortito?- Se quejó. Y yo, que nada me tienen que decir, me incliné y la besé nuevamente. Siendo esta vez un beso más largo y un poco subido de tono.

-¿Ese estuvo mejor?- Me volvió a sonreír y dijo

-Sí. Ahora avísale a la niñera y yo iré a avisar en la cocina.-

-Como mande, capitana.-

Y así hice, le mandé un mensaje a Caroline, la niñera, pidiéndole que trajera a Lucy donde los Hale. Ella respondió que ya venían en camino y no tardarían más de cinco minutos en llegar. Rosalie volvió de la cocina y en vez de sentarse a mi lado, se sentó en mi regazo.

-Ya está todo listo. Sólo esperamos a tu pequeña.-

-Están por llegar. Aviso en este momento que Lucy debe venir toda sucia porque andaban en el parque.-

-No hay problema.-

-Vaya Rosalie…- Habló Jasper lleno de platos y cubiertos camino a la mesa.- ¿Mamá y papá no te enseñaron sobre el espacio personal?- La rubia solo le mostró el dedo del medio y Jas rió. En eso sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de mi hija.

Rosalie atendió la puerta, y como primera cosa Lucy se lanzó a sus brazos. Esas dos tienen una conexión que jamás entenderé del todo. Se amaron desde ese día en la tienda. Como segunda cosa, Lucy se presentó como solo ella sabe hacerlo ante los padres de Rose: Con mucho desplante para un niño de cuatro años, y sucia, con tierra de pies a cabeza.

.

-Dime Emmett, ¿Tienes hermanos?- Me preguntó Marie cuando ya estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Una hermana menor, Alice. Bastante loca debo agregar.-

-¿La vez seguido?-

-Pff… casi todos los días. En teoría ella vive sola, en un departamento que tiene en el centro de la ciudad, pero dice que no le gusta estar sola así que pasa en mi casa la mayoría del tiempo. Si hasta tiene su propio cuarto.-

-Como alguien que conozco. No diré su nombre pero empieza con _J_ y termina en _asper._ \- Dijo Rosalie. El nombrado sacó la lengua y Rose lo imitó.

-¿Y en qué trabajas?- Preguntó Jack agarrándose las orejas y mirándose la nariz, provocando risas en Lucy.

-En Electronic Data system. Ingeniero en informática.-

-Aah, ingeniero como Rose.-

-¿Y eres de acá?-

-No. Nacidos y criados en Forks.-

-¡Forks!- Exclamó Marie- Nosotros somos de Seattle.-

-Nacidos y criados allá- Agregó Rosalie imitando mis palabras.

-¿De verdad? Wow, vecinos desde tiempos inmemorables.- Dije.

-Así es.-

La cena fue un éxito. Sólo así podría describirla. Hemos tenido una sola cita con Rosalie, y no esperaba conocer a sus padres al día siguiente. ¡Uno nunca está preparado para conocer a los padres! Y ni tuve tiempo de prepararme mentalmente. Aun así todo salió bien. Y para variar, Lucy conquistó sus corazones. Jack se entretuvo junto a ella toda la cena, haciendo morisquetas y competencias tontas con mi hija.

Luego de cenar, Lucy y Jack se fueron a jugar a las escondidas por toda la casa, mientras los demás entablábamos una conversación. Aprendí que Doro fue una de las mujeres más conocidas del rock junto a su banda Warlock, cosa que me explicó con entusiasmo Marie. También me enteré que la mamá de los mellizos arregla motocicletas y Jack repara guitarras. Les conté sobre mi familia, quienes viven no muy lejos de aquí, en Detroit.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y a Lucy se le caían los ojos del sueño. Hora de retirarse. Tomé a mi hija en brazos, quien se acomodó en mi hombro, y Rosalie me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por quedarte a comer... y por las galletas.- Dijo ella.

-Gracias a ustedes. Estaba todo muy rico.- La verdad es que no quería despedirme aún, pero Lucy tenía escuela y yo que trabajar.- Espero que despiertes mejor por la mañana. Prometo que la próxima vez saldremos a un lugar cerrado.-

-Entonces… ¿Habrá próxima vez?-

-Por supuesto… ¿O no quieres?- dije preocupado.

-Sí, obvio que quiero. Pero esta vez me toca a mí invitarte.- Reí y Lucy se removió entre mis brazos.

-Esperaré tu llamada.- Le sonreí con mis hoyuelos- ¿Puedo… venir mañana? A ver como sigues.-

-Te estaré esperando.-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.-

-Nos vemos.- Noté como se relamió los labios y con cuidado de no despertar a Lucy me acerqué y la besé. Hubiese querido tomarla de la cintura y hacer el beso más profundo, pero tenía a mi hija en brazos, así que con un solo brazo acerqué a Rosalie hacia mí, y mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad para luego dejarlo ir, terminé el beso.

Esperaría ansioso el día siguiente, ya no hallaba la hora de volverla a ver.

* * *

¡Recién salido del horno!  
Aviso de inmediato que lo más probable es que en Junio no actualice porque estoy terminando semestre y se me vienen muuuuuchas evaluaciones. Pero como siempre digo, apenas pueda les traeré el próximo capítulo.  
Espero que comprendan :/  
No olviden comentar, dejando sus opiniones y/o críticas.  
Saludos.


	9. Get Lucky

**Capítulo 9  
Get Lucky**

 **Rosalie's POV**

No sé si ya lo he dicho antes, pero Emmett me tiene loca. LOCA. Quiero saber de él todo el día. Quiero hablarle todo el día. Quiero que me hable todo el día. Quiero verlo todo el día y todos los días. Quiero que me bese, que me tome en sus brazos, que me toque. Mi cuerpo lo desea, y _cómo lo desea._ Jamás había vivido este nivel de libido en mi cuerpo. Jamás. Ya sé lo que dirán: _Las hormonas._ ¿Pero llegan a este nivel? Pregunto porque cada vez que lo miro, que toco sus musculosos brazos, _que me da la mano;_ cada vez que cualquier tipo de contacto, físico, visual, auditivo o de otra naturaleza ocurre, siento mi sangre arder camino abajo. Sí, a _ese_ abajo. Me tiene hecha un desastre. He llegado al punto de encontrar cualquier excusa para cruzar la calle y tocar su puerta. Y de forma descarada, ni un poco de pudor al decirle la verdad. Al principio sí, claro que le decía todas esas excusas que me inventaba, pero luego… luego ni un ápice de vergüenza en decirle que sólo quería ver su cara y besar sus labios -y otras partes de su cuerpo si es que ya hubiésemos llegado a ese punto-. El asunto es que ya me está costando demasiado no llegar y saltarle encima. Y no, no es por esta panza que cada día me crece más… ¿Será que… será que no le estoy gustando de _esa_ forma? Tal vez sí le gusto pero no tiene interés en tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer embarazada… ¿Y si en verdad ya se dio cuenta que no quiere nada conmigo?

-Rosalie, ¿Te sientes mal?- Mi mamá me habló sentándose al lado mío en el sillón.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?-

-Tranquila mamá. No es eso. Me siento bien.-

-¿Entonces? Claramente algo te pasa.- Hice una pausa decidiendo si contarle o no, optando por la primera opción.

-Quiero saltar sobre Emmett como mono en celo. Eso me pasa.- Mi madre rió lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Y el problema cuál es?-

-¡Que él no muestra señales de querer lo mismo! Con suerte me agarra la mano.-

-¿Y tú ya diste señales de querer agarrarle _otra_ cosa?-

-¡Mamáaa!-

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no debía?- La quedé mirando con recelo. A ella, y a esa sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

-No.-

-¿No a cuál de mis preguntas?-

-A todas.-

-Rosalie…-

-Mamá…-

-Emmett es un hombre que respeta mucho a las demás personas. Seguramente no te ha querido pasar a llevar. Eso es todo. Recuerda que él ya tiene una hija, y de seguro tuvo sexo con la mamá de Lucy mientras estaba embarazada. Así que no tienes de qué afligirte. Se preocupa mucho por ti y de seguro está esperando a que tú le indiques el ritmo de la relación.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-No, la verdad es que no.- La miré con cara de horror.- ¡Por supuesto que lo pienso! Si no, no te lo diría.-

-Que pesada eres.-

-Deberías estar acostumbrada ya.-

-¿Y cómo se lo hago saber con discreción?-

-Rosalie, ya llevan ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes saliendo? Como mil citas ¡Y todavía van en primera base! Creo que la sutilidad deberías dejarla de lado y que sepa que eres una mujer difícil de satisfacer.-

-¡Mamáaaa! ¡¿Por qué me dices esas cosas!?-

-Tu habitación estaba al lado de la nuestra, que no se te olvide. Agradece que tu papá tiene el sueño pesado.- Me puse roja hasta las orejas. ¿¡Por qué nunca me advirtió!?

-¿Podemos dejar el tema?-

-Como quieras.-

-Gracias.- Me paré del sofá y me fui a mi habitación.

Eran como las ocho de la tarde, un día viernes y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hablar sobre mi sexualidad con mi madre. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde mi primera cita con Emmett y me sentía de 16 otra vez por varias razones. Primero: justo aquella semana mis padres viajaron a verme quedándose más de lo previsto, por lo que cada vez que Emmett me invitaba a salir o viceversa, tenía que avisar. Segundo: Las hormonas que me tienen al borde del llanto o enfurecida en menos de un segundo. Y tercero: El ya comentado libido.

Que alguien me ayude…

 _Bip-bip_

Un mensaje. _Vaya, eso fue rápido._ Era Emmett

 _-Emm  
_ ¿Cena en mi casa?

 _-Rose  
_ Mmmm…

 _-Emm  
_ :( Dime que sí

 _-Rose  
_ No lo sé…

 _-Emm  
_ O tendré que ir a raptarte

 _-Rose  
_ Me apetece esa idea

 _-Emm  
_ ¿Sólo esa idea? ¿No te apetece algo más?... ¿O alguien?

O por Diós. Esa es la señal que he estado esperando todos estos días. ¿Qué si me apetece alguien más? ¡Pero por supuesto!

- _Rose  
_ Pero que coqueto. ¿A qué hora aparezco por allá?

 _-Emm  
_ Ahora

Ni tonta ni perezosa. Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans, bajé al primer piso y le dije a mamá que no me quedaría a cenar. La muy pesada me miró sabiendo –o sospechando- de qué trataba todo, y me arranqué antes de que pudiera contestarme con algo que seguro me haría sonrojar.

Llegué a la puerta de Emmett y no alcancé a levantar el brazo para golpear cuando esta se abre y deja ver los hoyuelos más hermosos que he visto.

-Wow, cada día más hermosa- Fue lo primero que dijo el musculoso. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa y no supe qué responder. Me decidí por un "Gracias" bajito y Emmett se inclinó para besarme. Respondí de inmediato y con algo de fervor haciendo que mi hombre sonriera durante el beso.

Para ser sinceros, durante la cena apenas escuché lo que me hablaba. Cuando me contó que Lucy pasaría la noche en casa de Alice, mi mente viajó de inmediato a las escenas más sucias que pudo encontrar. Me sentía mojada hasta las bragas, y ver los labios de Emmett moverse al hablar no hacía nada más que _entusiasmar_ partes de mi cuerpo que deseaban ser tocadas por esa boca.

Noté como sus músculos de la mandíbula se pronunciaban más con ciertas sílabas; como al sonreír no sólo se le marcaban sus hoyuelos, si no también algunos músculos del cuello de manera muy sutil. Recorrí su torso con la vista, imaginé como sería ponerle las manos encima sin una camisa de por medio. Y sus brazos… _oh Dios esos brazos._ Podría ponerme como quisiera sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¡ROSALIE!-

-¿Ah?- Caí en cuenta que Emmett llevaba hablando un buen rato y yo nada que respondía. El de cabellos oscuros me sonrió de manera simpática a la vez que levantaba las cejas en señal de no comprender nada.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó la cena? Apenas la has tocado.-

-La… ¿Cena? La cena… ¡Oh no! No es eso. Sólo estaba… distraída.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, sí. Sólo me puse a divagar y pues eso.-

-¿Tan aburrido soy?-

-¿Qué? No. Lo prometo. No te encuentro para nada aburrido, todo lo contrario. De hecho estaba pensando en ti…-

-¿En mí?- _Ay Rosalie, ¡Filtra por favor!_

-Bueno, ¿Y qué era que me comentabas hace un momento?-

-Nada más interesante que tú pensando en mí cuando me tienes frente tuyo.- ¡Pero claro que no dejaría ir el tema! Me sonrojé de inmediato al recordar las imágenes que hace unos segundos mi mente formó.- Sin sonrojarse.- Me dijo y sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose más de lo que debía con la situación.-Te ves tan linda cuan…-

-¿Quieres la verdad?- lo interrumpí.- Dejé de escucharte cuando dijiste que estabas solo en casa…-

-Oh-

-…Y no solo eso. ¿Ves cada superficie lisa que hay en este cuarto? Pues en mi cabeza ya lo hemos hecho sobre cada una de ellas. Y no solo en esta habitación, ¡En la casa entera! Así que puedes creer ahora que tu cena no tenía nada de malo, y menos aún que eres aburrido. Si esto no te convence, no sé qué lo haría.- Emmett se paró de la silla empujándola con fuerza, y con grandes zancadas rodeó la mesa llegando rápidamente a mi lado.

Cuando mi cerebro registró lo que estaba pasando ya era muy tarde. Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminé de pie entre la mesa y él, siendo besada por esos labios de dios griego que posee. Y ese roce de su barba naciente contra mi piel… mmm cómo me gusta con esa barba de apenas unas horas.

-Sugiero que llevemos esto a otro lado.- Dije separándome apenas unos milímetros de su boca. Sin decirme nada, me tomó de la mano y con gran prisa me llevó hasta las escaleras.

* * *

¡Perdón, perdón, perdóooon! Sé que me demoré un montón y no tengo excusas. Pero ¡Hey! el nuevo cap ya está aquí jeje -Don't kill me please!-  
Sólo me queda decir que depende de ustedes el contenido del próximo capítulo -if you know what I mean-. Podemos quedarnos en clasificación K+, ooooo... *Inserte expresión Sugerente aquí*  
Saludos, queridos lectores.

Read&Review


	10. Esta Mujer Será Mi Muerte

**Capítulo 10  
** **Esta mujer será mi muerte**

 **Emmett's POV**

Siento mi cuerpo arder con deseo. Cualquiera que me toque pensaría que tengo fiebre, pero la única responsable de mi alta temperatura es ella, Rosalie.

Estaría mintiendo si digo que no quería esto. ¡Diablos! Lo quise desde que la vi en ese bikini blanco, pero como buen caballero no presioné en el asunto y esperé a que ella eligiera el momento. Gracias Alice por dejarme la noche libre.

No le solté la mano en todo el trayecto hasta mi habitación, ni incluso una vez que estuvimos ya dentro de ella. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de cerrar la puerta. Me lancé directamente a sus labios para devorarlos con desesperación sin importarme quedar con su labial en mi cara. Lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en hacer realidad sus palabras, las cuales habían hecho que mi cuerpo reaccionara con una rapidez impensable. _Dios, como me molestan estos pantalones._

Rosalie peleaba con los botones de mi camisa, a la vez que yo tenía mi propia batalla con sus jeans. Estábamos frenéticos, tan frenéticos que en un segundo la mitad de mis botones yacían en el suelo luego de haber sido arrancados de un tirón por la impaciencia de Rose.

Miré sorprendido a mi alrededor, pero rápidamente fui sacado de mi estupefacción cuando sentí las manos de ella en mis hombros al querer sacarme la camisa. Me dejé, y una vez que la insolente prenda ya se unía a sus botones, la besé de nuevo. Recorrí su espalda camino abajo, buscando el borde su blusa para sacársela por arriba. Sus jeans no demoraron en quedar en el suelo junto a todo lo demás, dejando a Rose sólo en su ropa interior.

-No sabes cuánto he fantaseado con este momento.- Dijo ella mientras recorría mi pecho con sus labios y sus manos forcejeaban con mi cinturón. Aquellas palabras no hicieron sino elevar mi frenesí, y uniéndome a sus deseos, terminé de desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Somos dos- Volví a besar sus labios a la vez que me desasía de mis zapatos y junto con ellos mi pantalón. De a poco fui empujando a Rosalie hacia la cama, hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas se toparon con esta.

-Esto no va a funcionar.- _¿¡Qué!?_ ¿Escuché bien? Entré en pánico. ¿Se arrepentía ahora? Mi rostro debió expresarlo todo, porque fue entonces cuando ella cambió nuestras posiciones, quedando yo de espaldas a la cama, y de un empujón hizo que callera sobre el colchón.-Me refiero a yo abajo y tú arriba.- Di un suspiro de alivio. Rosalie me sonrió con coquetería y aún con aquella sonrisa en la cara llevó sus manos hacia atrás para desabrochar su sostén. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar embobado ese acto, mis ojos clavados en sus senos sin perder detalle de cómo estos se liberaban de su prisión. Pero ahí no terminaba mi tortura. Luego de quitarse esa prenda, siguió con lo único que le quedaba puesto. Mi bóxer reventaría en cualquier momento. No exagero. _Esta mujer me va a matar._

Sin perder un segundo Rosalie se posicionó arriba mío, una pierna a cada lado. Yo, apoyándome en mis manos, traté de erguirme para besarla. Ella respondió a aquel beso con fervor, y pronto sentí cómo una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi pecho, luego mi estómago, y finalmente llegaba a ese bulto entre mis piernas. Gruñí por lo bajo. Rosalie acarició suavemente mi entrepierna mientras besaba mi cuello. Después de repetir el movimiento un tanto de veces, tomó mi bóxer de la pretina para al fin retirarlo, dejando a la vista mi erección.

Rose volvió a sentarse en mis piernas, y tomándola del trasero la acerqué lo más que pude a mí, provocando roce entre nuestros sexos. Ella gimió y yo volví a gruñir.

Me tomó de la cara con ambas manos y atacó mis labios en un beso desesperado. Lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas, generando más roce entre nosotros, roce que al pasar los segundos se volvió más frenético.

-Deja el rodeo, Rosalie- Dije entre cortado. Quería sentirla aún más cerca, quería sentirla alrededor mío y que me hiciera perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Me sonrió, y con algo de dificultad gracias a su barriga, agarró mi miembro para acomodarse en él y así dejarme entrar en ella. _Explosión._ Esa es la única palabra que se me viene a la cabeza para describir ese momento. Una explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos que no puedo describir en este instante. Rose inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en el momento, lo cual yo aproveché para besar su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, y todo lo que pudiera alcanzar con mi boca.

Rápidamente la velocidad se fue acelerando, nuestras miradas se conectaron, y aunque quería que esta situación durara para siempre, podía sentir como cada vez me acercaba de forma exponencial al orgasmo. Mis manos no se movían de sus caderas, de donde la tenía fuertemente agarrada para ayudarle a mantener el ritmo. Pero quería que ella sintiera más, así que acerqué mi pulgar derecho, y sin vacilar, la toqué en aquel pequeño bulto de nervios tan sensible. El gemido que salió de sus labios fue el más dulce de la noche.

-Emmett… me… me voy…- Dijo cuando el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos no era para nada coherente. Mi única reacción fue embestir con más fuerza.

-Aquí estoy… Vente para mí.- Y ocurrió. Sus paredes se apretaron con fuerza, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a mis hombros, y sus piernas se tensaron a mis costados mientras ella ahogaba su gemido final en mi cuello. Esto bastó para llevarme al límite a mí también, abrazándola con fuerza cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó.

Aún con la respiración agitada, Rosalie levantó la mirada para clavarla en mis ojos, y así luego regalarme una hermosa sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y con delicadeza le ayudé a separarse de mí. La tomé de la mano para que me siguiera, y la guie hasta el costado de la cama, donde abrí las sábanas para que se recostara. Yo hice lo mismo por mi lado, acomodándome de tal forma que Rosalie pudiera apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Así quedamos un buen rato, mirándonos a los ojos, escuchando su respiración, acariciando su cabello. Y sin querer, pasé a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Desperté con la sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro. Apenas volví a la conciencia recordé la noche anterior, pero un fuerte ruido me hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi hermosa rubia no dormía a mi lado.

- _Mierda_ \- Se escuchó desde el primer piso. Aquello me respondió dónde se encontraba Rosalie. Me puse el pantalón de pijama que tenía bajo la almohada y salí en búsqueda de mi… ¿Novia? _Aún no se lo he pedido, ni ella a mí…_ Sonreí al ocurrírseme que se lo pediría en ese mismo momento. Apenas la viera y le diera su beso de buenos días le preguntaría y no aceptaría un 'No' por respuesta. Por más que fuera "obvia" nuestra relación, necesitaba hacerlo _oficial._

Apenas entrar a la cocina vi el origen de tanto escándalo. Millones de pedazos de vidrio roto yacían sobre el suelo. Pero nada de eso importaba, pues Rosalie estaba totalmente desnuda en mi cocina. Desnuda. En mi cocina. ¿Lo dije ya? Desnuda.

-Wow.- Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Rose reconoció mi presencia, y mirándome apenada me dijo

-¡Lo siento! No sé qué me pasa. Pareciera que tengo manos de mantequilla. Prometo reponer…-

-Mi reacción no fue por lo que sea que hayas roto.- Respondí rápidamente y enarqué la ceja de manera sugestiva. Ella, al comprender, me sonrió con seducción y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me acerqué a ella, pero Rosalie rápidamente me detuvo.

-¡Cuidado! Hay vidrio roto en el suelo.- Su expresión apenada volvió presentarse, y viendo que ella no podría moverse por sus pies descalzos, agarré la escoba y barrí todos los restos de lo que parecía ser un vaso. Arrastré los restos hasta un rincón, y enseguida me dirigí donde mi chica para tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

-Buenos días.- Me sonrió. _Cómo amo esa sonrisa._

-Buenos días.- Se soltó de mi agarre, y girándose para tomar unos vasos del mueble superior dijo- Tengo el desayuno listo. ¿No te desperté con el escándalo de los vasos rotos, o sí?-

-Nop. Me desperté justo unos segundos antes.-

-Pensaba llevártelo a la cama.- Me miró con un puchero de lo más lindo.

-Puedo hacerme el dormido, no hay problema.- Ella rió.

-No es necesario. Pero sí creo que deberíamos comer arriba, no vaya a ser que Alice llegue junto a Lucy y me encuentren así.- Dijo a la vez que se indicaba a sí misma.

-¿Así… hermosa con tu disfraz de Eva?- Volvió a reír.

-Mejor ayúdame con la bandeja. Sirvo el jugo y te sigo.-

-Como mande.- Le besé la mejilla y luego agarré la bandeja para subir hasta la habitación.

Acomodé la bandeja en la mesa de noche, y a los segundos llegó Rose con dos vasos, uno en cada mano. Nos sentamos en la cama bien pegados uno al otro. Bebí un sorbo de mi café, y recordé lo que tenía pensado preguntarle.

-¿Rose?- Llamé su atención a la vez que ella mascaba su tostada. Me miró con cara interrogante.- Amm… ¿Tú quieres… ser mi novia?- _Ay Diós, sonó como si estuviéramos en preparatoria._ Terminó de mascar el pan y tragó. _Creo que debí esperar a que terminara de comer ese bocado._

-¿No es obvia mi respuesta?- Me regaló la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto.- Sí, Emmett. Sí quiero.- Me agarró del cuello y me acercó a ella para besarme. Pasé mi lengua por su labio pidiendo permiso, el cual ella me accedió.

Con el desayuno ya olvidado, mis manos en su cintura y las de ella en mi nuca, las cosas se ponían interesantes. La temperatura volvía a subir y no gracias al café. La mano de ella que no estaba ocupada empezó a acariciar mi pecho, alentándome a seguir con lo empezado. Fue cuando pensaba en dejar la bandeja en el suelo, que mi celular sonó con una llamada entrante de mi hermana. Me despegué a regañadientes de Rosalie para agarrar el insolente aparato y contestar.

-Alice-

 _-Sólo llamaba para hacerte saber que voy en camino. Llego en 15 minutos.-_

-Okay. Nos vemos.-

 _-Adiós.-_

Miré a Rosalie con cara de decepción. Ella acarició mi mejilla y me susurró al oído.

-Ya habrá tiempo.- Le sonreí. Se despegó de mí, y parándose de la cama agregó.-Ahora hay que ponerse decente para recibir a Lucy… ¡Y terminar de comer! Que este retoño…-Se tocó la panza-… tiene hambre.

Me puse mi camiseta de pijama mientras veía a Rosalie recoger su ropa para volvérsela a poner. Disfruté el espectáculo, y aunque prefería verla quitándosela, no pude evitar encontrar erótico el hecho que se vistiera delante de mí.

Lo he dicho mil veces y lo seguiré diciendo: Esta mujer será mi muerte.

* * *

Ni cuenta me di como pasó el tiempo, y de repente ya han pasado des meses sin actualizar. No saben qué tanto lo siento. No tengo excusas, lo sé. Pero finalmente volvió a llegar mi musa inspiradora y casi de un tirón escribí este capítulo. De hecho no está ni revisado para traérselos antes. Ojalá les haya gustado.  
Debo agregar que no sería nada sin sus comentarios ni su paciencia, pero no puedo prometer que el próximo capítulo estará luego porque soy inestable a lo que escribir se refiere. Lo que sí puedo prometer es que esta historia tendrá su final sí o sí, por lo que pido más paciencia aún.  
Saludos.

Read&Review.


	11. Un Sábado Como Cualquier Otro

**Capítulo 11  
Un sábado como cualquier otro.**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Treinta y dos semanas y yo ya quiero que me saquen este bebé de mi interior. ¡Qué manera de patear! Mis costillas son las que más sufren, y hay veces que se me dificulta respirar. Ni dormir puedo hacer bien. Las pocas noches que paso sola, mi cama se llena de cojines de todos los tamaños, y las que no, pues Emmett cumple esa función. Es como un osito felpudo enorme… O como un león salvaje. Depende de la situación.

-¿Te está pateando otra vez?- Preguntó Bella al verme sobar mis costillas flotantes. Estábamos en la cafetería de siempre poniéndonos al día, ya que llevábamos semanas sin poder vernos.

-Sí- Respondí de forma quejumbrosa.

-Intenta acariciando hacia abajo, como si le estuvieras moviendo el pie hacia otro lado. Con Nessie funcionaba a veces.- Lo hice un momento y el bebé dejó de patear de manera dolorosa.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué. Tengo uno que otro truco.- Me sonrió de forma amable y bebió un sorbo de su café. Yo hice lo propio con mi descafeinado.

-Ojalá este no sea como Reneesme. Patea fuerte, tanto que a veces creo de verdad que me romperá un hueso, pero Nessie llevó eso a otro nivel.- Bella rió fuerte, y se acarició su lado derecho recordando su costilla rota gracias a su hija.

-Bueno, no por nada ahora es capitana de su equipo de soccer. Que a todo esto, mañana tiene partido. ¡Tú y Emmett deberían venir! Edward está emocionado porque este será el primer partido que juegan contra otra escuela, y está seguro que Nessie será la estrella del juego. Planeaba hacer una barbacoa familiar para celebrar.-

-No dudo que ganen mañana. Le preguntaré a Emmett.-

-Y a Jasper igual. Será bueno tenerlos a todos en casa. Reneesme los extraña.-

-¡Y yo a ella! Debe haber crecido en este mes que no la he visto. No parece una niña de seis años con la altura que tiene.-

-Ni con su actitud. A veces parece más madura que Edward y yo. En fin. Mañana trae a tu hombre que morimos por conocerlo en persona. Jasper me ha contado muchas cosas de él.-

-¿Jasper? ¡Pero qué metido es!- Bella rió y lo excusó.

-Pues alguien tiene que hablar, porque de ti no consigo mucha información. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es en la cama?- Preguntó a la vez que movía las cejas de forma sugerente, lo que hizo que se ganara un palmetazo en el brazo de mi parte.

-¡Bella!-

-¿Qué? Tengo derecho a preguntar. Y quiero todos los detalles.- Me sonrojé un poco. Se formó silencio por unos segundos mientras yo me decidía a responder.

-Excelente. Es excelente. Hace esta… cosa que me enloquece. Pareciera dar con el ángulo justo.- Bella sonrió satisfecha por finalmente sacarme algo de información jugosa.- Además es tan atento, y cariñoso. Siempre preocupado de que esté cómoda y de que no sufra de la espalda. Porque ¡Dios! Cómo sufro de la espalda.-

-Lo sé. Conozco el sentimiento.-

-Tú sabes que una de mis posiciones favoritas es la del perrito.- Susurré la última parte a lo que Bella rió levemente- Pues, la hemos hecho, más de una vez. Nunca ningún problema. Claro, mi espalda se quejaba pero luego de haberla hecho. Pero el otro día prometo que sentí que la espalda se me quebraría. ¡Esta panza ya me pesa mucho! El asunto es que no le alcancé a decir nada, agarró una almohada y la puso por debajo de mi barriga. Así, de la nada.-

-¡Al fin elegiste bien a un hombre!-

-¡Lo sé! Me saqué la lotería. Royce nunca fue así de atento. ¡Ni siquiera supo que soy multiorgásmica! En cambio Emmett no se demoró en descubrirlo. ¿Y el sexo oral? Ni te cuento. El mejor que me han dado en la vida. Lo juro.- La tarde anterior se vino a mi mente, y no pude evitar morderme el labio al recordar cómo me hizo sentir sólo con su lengua.

-Ya, ya. No te pongas cachonda.-

-Es que ese hombre tiene un fuego interior imposible de apagar.-

-Definitivamente son el uno para el otro.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Me hice la ofendida y Bella sólo rió.

-¿Olvidas que somos amigas desde lo que parece ser siempre? ¿Y qué conozco tu vida sexual casi al revés y al derecho? Siempre supe que eres insaciable por tus propios relatos, y ahora parece ser que Emmett es justo como tú. Simplemente son el uno para el otro.-

Seguimos conversando por horas, y así fue como se nos pasó la tarde del sábado. Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirnos, prometiendo vernos al día siguiente en la escuela de Nessie para verla jugar soccer.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que los hermanos Cullen estaban ahí junto a Lucy y obviamente Jasper. Los dos hombres estaban cocinando mientras Alice y su sobrina bromeaban sobre lo mal que les quedaría. No alcancé ni a cerrar la puerta cuando una pequeña figura se asomó corriendo hasta donde me encontraba.

-¡Rose, al fin llegas!-

-Hey, pequeña. Ven acá.- La tomé en brazos y le besé la mejilla de forma sonora.

-Te demoraste en llegar.-

-Lo sé. Pero tenía mucho que contarle a mi amiga, y ella mí.-

-Papá te está preparando la cena.-

-Con ayuda de Jasper.- Dijo mi chico pasando por el umbral que daba hacia el pasillo de entrada. Me sonrió con sus hoyuelos y le devolví la sonrisa. Se acercó y agarrando a Lucy, la bajó de mis brazos para dejarla en el suelo.- Anda a ver si aún no quema la cocina.- La niña salió corriendo, y Emmett se acercó y me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.- Reí bajito.

-Buenas tardes, guapo.- Me volvió a sonreír y finalmente me dio mi beso.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le di un último topón y nos separamos para dirigirnos a la cocina donde todos los demás se encontraban.

-Excelente. La extrañaba demasiado. Me hacía falta una de nuestras charlas.-

-¿Y de qué tanto hablaron?-

-De ti, de echo.-

-¿De mi?-

-¿Qué esperabas? Bella muere por conocerte.-

-Me siento honrado.-

-¡Hola Rose!- Alice se paró de la silla en la cual estaba, y me abrazó con efusividad.

-Hola Al. ¿Cómo va la cena? Tengo hambre.-

-Cuéntame algo nuevo.- Dijo Jasper. Yo sólo le saqué la lengua y me senté al lado de Lucy, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina americana.

-Antes que se me olvide, mañana estamos invitados al partido de soccer de Nessie.-

-¿Quién es Nessie?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Es hija de mi amiga Bella, y pues es como mi sobrina. Tiene seis años.-

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Jasper.- ¿A qué hora y dónde?-

-En su escuela a las once. Y cuando digo que "estamos", me refiero a todos nosotros.-

-¿También yo?- Preguntó Alice.

-Por supuesto. Bella quiere conocerlos a todos. Claro que puedes declinar si no te sientes cómoda.- Entonces fue ahí que noté algo extraño. Jasper le lanzó una mirada significativa a Alice. De esas que hablan por sí solas. Emmett no lo notó, pues fue muy breve. _Algo se traen estos dos._

-Claro que iré. Sería un honor conocer a tu casi hermana.-

La cena pasó sin problemas, y está demás decir que estaba exquisita. Estos hombres me sorprenden, ¡Cocinan mejor que uno! Emmett de verdad es el hombre perfecto.

Después de comer vimos una película, la cual fue elegida por Lucy. Sí, fue de caricaturas. La pequeña se quedó dormida en la mitad de esta, marcando el final de la noche. Nos despedimos de los Cullen, y noté otra vez las miradas entre Jasper y Alice. _Definitivamente hay algo aquí._ Así que antes que mi hermano tuviera la oportunidad de arrancar a su cuarto, le pregunté.

-¿Qué se traen Alice y tú?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No creas que no noté su interacción. ¿Acaso ya dejaste a tu mujer misteriosa?-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Rosalie?-

-Ay, Jasper. ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta? Sería muy ciega si no me hubiese dado cuenta que sales con alguien.-

-Yo no sal…- Bastó una mirada directa a los ojos de Jasper para que él soltara la verdad.- Bueno, ya. Sí, salgo con alguien.-

-¡Já! Lo sabía. Lo que no entiendo es porqué nunca me la has presentado. ¿Cuánto llevan? De seguro más que Emmett y yo.-

-Pues porque no era nada serio.-

-¿ _Era?_ ¿La dejaste? ¿Ahora te gusta Alice?-

-Tantas preguntas…- Resopló resignado.- Pues no, no la he dejado.-

-¿Y sobre Alice? No me respondiste eso.-

-Rosalie, si salgo con alguien es porque me gusta. Y esta chica me gusta en serio. Si no te la he presentado es porque ella insiste en tenerme en secreto.-

-¿Y qué opinas tú al respecto?-

-Que es interesante tener una relación de la cual nadie sabe... los primeros meses. Pero ya llevamos un año…-

-¿¡UN AÑO!?-

-Lo sé. Mucho tiempo. Pero por alguna razón ella no quiere decirle al mundo que me ama.-

-¿Que te ama?- pregunté con incredulidad. Si esta chica lo amara, no llevarían saliendo un año en secreto.

-Sí, que me ama. Y sé que lo hace. Y yo… pues yo la amo también.- Lo abracé con todo el apoyo que pudiera expresarle.

-Entonces deberías decirle que ya estás aburrido de esto. Y por más que la ames, vas a tener que tomar una decisión. Aunque cueste.-

-Lo sé.-

-Arriba el ánimo. Ahora te vas a venir conmigo a mi habitación y veremos otra película… y no puedes decir que no.-

-¿Y por qué no aquí en la sala?-

-Quiero recostarme. Mis pies me están matando y mi espalda ruega por los mil cojines que me esperan arriba.- Jasper rió.

-Que eres chistosa estando embarazada, hermanita.-

-Ojalá fuera chistoso cuando salga de mi vagina.-

-Gracias, ahora tendré pesadillas.-

* * *

¡Me demoré lo que menos pude! Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, en especial a _danielamelo94_ que me ha comentado en todos los capítulos, y a _Nelita Cullen Hale_ , que desde que encontró la historia me ha comentado cada nueva actualización. Mención especial también al guest " _Rosemmett_ " y a _alejandra1987_ , por comentarme cada vez que pueden.  
A todos esos "Guest" que comentan sin identificarse también les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review, y los invito a hacerse una cuenta para poder agradecerles sabiendo quienes son. Porque aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios. Incluso las críticas (Miren que las necesito bastante).  
Trataré de traerles el próximo capítulo antes de fin de mes. La buena noticia es que me queda más o menos un mes de clases, por lo que la universidad no me tendrá tan atareada.  
Lamento que este capítulo sea así de aburrido, pero es introductorio para el próximo. Les prometo más acción para el que viene.  
¡Saludos a todos!

Read&Review


	12. Oh no, Ella Está De Vuelta

**Capítulo 12  
Oh no, ella está de vuelta**

 **Emmett's POV**

Domingo y aquí estoy, apagando la alarma a las nueve y media de la mañana con más sueño con el que me acosté. Definitivamente dormir sin mi diosa griega al lado me afecta más de lo que me gusta admitir. ¿Quién no se acostumbra a compartir la cama durmiendo con alguien cuatro noches a la semana? Desearía que fuera todas las noches y no sólo algunas.

Mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje entrante.

 _-Rosalie  
_ Espero que ya estés despierto.

 _-Emmett  
_ Despierto y entrando a la ducha. ¿Te me unes?

 _-Rosalie  
_ Coqueto. Paso por ti apenas termine de arreglarme. Te amo! :*

 _-Emmett  
_ :( Al menos lo intenté. Y yo te amo a ti 3

No pasaron ni cuarenta minutos cuando los Hale tocaron a mi puerta. Yo terminaba de vestir a Lucy cuando mi hermana abrió la puerta y la voz de Rosalie llenó la casa. Lucy trató de salir corriendo en búsqueda de la rubia, pero la detuve.

-Señorita, las zapatillas primero.- Me pasó ambos pies y cuando terminaba de atarle el último cordón, se paró de un golpe y corrió a la puerta. Rosalie se hallaba cruzando el umbral de ésta, sobándose la panza.

-¡Rose, Rose, Rose! Ya quiero conocer a Nessie. ¿Crees que seamos amigas?-

-Wow, alguien despertó con energía.- La rubia la tomó en brazos y se la acomodó en la cadera.- ¡Pues por supuesto que serán amigas! No he conocido personitas más sociables que ustedes dos.-

-¡Genial!- Lucy se bajó de los brazos de Rose y salió corriendo escalera abajo.

-¡Lucy, sin correr!- Grité. Rosalie me sonrió y se acercó hasta rodearme con sus brazos.

-Bueno día, guapo.- Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la besé delicadamente.

-Buen día para ti, hermosa.-

-¿Estás listo?-

-Sip. Todos listos.-

-Entonces vamos ya que quiero agarrar buenos puestos.-

Y así fue como partimos en mi jeep hasta la escuela de Nessie. El trayecto nos llevó unos veinte minutos, y aunque eso nos hizo llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora del partido, el lugar ya estaba repleto de padres y niños, incluyendo a Bella y Edward.

-¡Rosalie!- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos miramos en la dirección del grito, el cual provenía de un hombre con cabello cobrizo agitando las manos en el aire.

-Allá están. Te van a encantar, Emmett. Son gente muy simpática. Lo prometo.- Rosalie tomó mi mano desocupada, ya que en la otra llevaba a Lucy cargada. Los cinco nos dirigimos hacia Edwardy cuando nos faltaban unos metros para alcanzarlo, una castaña avanzó el camino que nos quedaba para abrazar efusivamente a Rose.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ¿Les costó mucho llegar?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Para nada. Emmett, ella es Isabella…-

-Bella para ti.- Le corrigió la susodicha a la vez que me daba un abrazo.

-…Y él es Edward, su esposo.- Nos saludamos también y Rosalie prosiguió.- Bueno, y ella es Alice, hermana de Emmett, y la pequeña es…-

-¡Yo soy Lucy!- se adelantó mi hija extendiendo la mano a la pareja.

-Mucho gusto, Lucy.- Bella le sonrió con simpatía a la vez que le recibía la mano, para luego Edward saludarla.

-¿Y Nessie?- Preguntó Lucy al notar que no estaba.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco para conocerla. Está calentando con su equipo para el partido.- Mi hija hizo un puchero y se acomodó en mi hombro.

Luego de que todos nos saludáramos, nos dirigimos a las gradas, quedando justo detrás de las bancas de los jugadores, todos en el primer escalón, excepto por Alice y Jasper que se sentaron uno más arriba detrás de nosotros.

-Y dime Emmett, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Ay Bella, ya sabes todo eso.- Resopló Rosalie.

-Tú, silencio. Quiero escuchar su versión.- Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

Y le conté todo lo que quiso saber, con ciertas interrupciones de la rubia cuando encontraba que las preguntas no iban al caso. Alice no se salvó del interrogatorio, aunque mi hermana y Bella parecían llevarse demasiado bien.

 **.**

-Bells, tú no dejas de sorprenderme.- El partido había acabo y acabábamos de llegar a la casa de los Masen-Swan, no bastó que Jasper pusiera un pie en la acera para ponerse a hablar sobre el juego, específicamente el acontecimiento destacable de la mañana: El partido ya iba en su segunda mitad con los Rogers, equipo de Nessie, ganando 2-1, cuando la pequeña Masen cometió un fault que le costó su estadía en el juego. No faltó que la tarjeta roja se elevara en el aire para que Bella tirara una lista de palabrotas contra el árbitro, dejándonos a todos atónitos.

-¡Ese árbitro de mie…!-

-Bella, están las niñas presente.-

-Pero es que… ¡Arg! En definitiva trabajaba para el otro equipo, ¡Mira que expulsar a la estrella del partido cuando quedaban sólo cinco minutos de juego!-

-Pero ganaron igual.-

-Nessie pudo meter otro gol en esos cinco minutos.- Bella, igual que una niña pequeña ofuscada, se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido se quedó parada al lado de su vehículo. Edward la abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Amor, déjalo ya. Ahora es momento de celebrar el triunfo y el hecho de que pasaron a siguiente ronda. Ya vendrá otro partido.- Esto pareció relajar un poco a la castaña.

-Aun así, si me lo topo en la calle se las verá conmigo.- Todos reímos y entramos finalmente a la casa.

La tarde transcurrió de lo mejor; temas de conversación no faltaron y qué decir de las bromas, esas nunca paraban de aparecer. Además el clima acompañaba a la perfección. Las niñas jugaron toda la tarde a lo que se les ocurriera, muchas veces incluyendo a Bella, Rose y Alice.  
Edward ya repartía la tercera ronda de cervezas cuando Rosalie se acercó y me rodeó con un brazo la cintura.

-Los machos alrededor de la parrilla. ¿Por qué ocurre siempre esto?- Rosalie se acercó y me rodeó con un brazo la cintura.

-Pues porque somos los jefes de la parrilla.- Rosalie pegó una carcajada como respuesta a las palabras de su hermano.

-Claro, campeón.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Sólo diré… verano del noventa y ocho.-

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!-

-¿Y de quién si no?-

-Te odio.- Rosalie le tiró beso.

-¿Y cómo van? Tengo mucha hambre ya.-

-Casi lista. Danos unos cinco minutos más.- Respondió el dueño de casa.

-Y Edward, ¿Cómo te ha ido siendo el nuevo jefe de pediatría?- Preguntó el varón de los mellizos.

-Excelente. He tenido harto trabajo eso si, además de un caso algo complicado. Estuvimos meses haciéndole exámenes a un pequeño de dos años y al no encontrarle nada decidí contactarme con mi antiguo jefe de residencia en Detroit. Al final derivamos al niño al hospital de allá, ya que el doctor Cullen no pudo viajar.-

-¿Cullen?-Pregunté- ¿Por casualidad será Carlisle?- Edward me miró algo sorprendido.

-Ese mismo.-

-¡Mentira! Es mi padre.-

-Increíble. El mundo es un pañuelo.-

La noche caía en la ciudad, y ya íbamos camino de vuelta a nuestros hogares. Bella y Edward quedaron de visitarnos en promesa a las niñas para que pudieran jugar juntas el siguiente fin de semana.

Iba tan ensimismado en la conversación que se había establecido dentro del jeep, que al estacionar frente a mi casa no noté que alguien estaba sentado en el porche hasta que Rosalie lo comentó.

-Emmett, parece que alguien los espera.- Dijo indicando a la mujer de cabellera roja. La sangre me hirvió al reconocerla. Seguía tal cual la recordaba. Abrí la puerta del vehículo con fuerza y sólo escuché gritar a Alice mientras trataba de bajar con rapidez del auto.

-¡Emmett, no!- Pero yo estaba decidido. Victoria ya se había marchado una vez de nuestras vidas y ni Lucy ni yo la necesitábamos de vuelta.

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Pero el lado bueno es que ¡El drama llegó! ¿Qué es una historia sin algo de problemas?  
¡Feliz viernes chico!  
R&R


	13. El Retorno de Victoria

**Capítulo 13  
El Retorno de Victoria**

 **Rosalie's POV  
**

-¡Emmett, no!- Alice gritó, pero Emmett ya estaba abajo y caminando a largas zancadas hacia la colorina.

-Jasper, no te muevas de aquí.- Me bajé del vehículo al igual que los hermanos Cullen, lo más rápido que mi gordo cuerpo me permitió. Jasper iba a protestar, pero lo corté con un portazo antes que pudiera decir una palabra.- ¡Y que Lucy no despierte!- grité mientras rodeaba el auto.

No entendía nada. Menos aún porqué Emmett se puso tan furioso apenas ponerle un ojo encima. Sólo sabía que tenía que detenerlo porque de esta situación nada bueno podría resultar.

-¡VETE! ¡VETE AHORA!- Le gritó el grandulón cuando le faltaba un metro para alcanzarla.

-Emmett, por favor…- La pelirroja trató de hablar, pero Emmett la detuvo de inmediato.

-¡POR FAVOR NADA!-

-Por favor escúchame.-

-¿¡ESCUCHARTE!? ¿¡ESCUCHAR QUÉ!?-

-Emmett, cálmate.- Alice le habló a la vez que le agarraba el brazo con ambas manos. Emmett se zafó del agarre con un tirón.-Victoria, es mejor que te marches.-

-Yo sólo quiero hablar.- La tal victoria retrocedió un paso a la vez que Emmett avanza hacia ella.

-¿HABLAR? ¿¡Y DE QUÉ!? ¿DE QUE NOS DEJASTE TIRADOS? ¿¡DE QUE ABANDONASTE A TU HIJA!?

Entonces recordé y supe quién era...

 _-¿Por qué Lucy no ve nunca a su mamá?- Pregunté a Emmett- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. No tienes por qué responderme. Perdóname.-_

 _-No te preocupes.- Respondió.- Pues porque nos abandonó. Un día dijo que no podía más, agarró sus cosas y jamás volvió. Nunca llamó, nunca escribió, nunca nada.-_

Emmett dió un paso más hacia ella y le agarró el brazo. Victoria trató de soltar el agarre pero él la tenía tomada con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Emmett, suéltala.- intervine, pero el grandulón estaba cegado por la ira y no hacía nada más que gritarle. -¡EMMETT CULLEN, SUÉLTALA YA!- como pude me puse entre ambos, empujando a Emmett con una mano mientras lo miraba desafiante. Tuve que darle un par de empujones para que reaccionara, y cuando finalmente me miró de vuelta sus facciones se relajaron un poco y soltó el brazo de victoria.

Aunque no rompí el contacto visual con Emmett, noté como Alice se acercaba a Victoria y le decía con voz baja que era mejor que se marchara; ella titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente desistió y acompañada de la de pelo oscuro, se alejó de la casa.

-Emmett, entra y cálmate. Iré por Lucy.- Y sin más volví al auto. Abrí la puerta y suspiré con fuerza, Jasper me miró de una manera que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Me preguntó él.

-Te explico luego ¿Sí?- Desabroché las correas de la silla y tomé a Lucy en brazos. Mi hermano bajó sin decir más para sacar las llaves del auto y ponerle la alarma una vez todas las puertas estuvieron cerradas.- ¿Me esperas en casa? Sólo entraré a Lucy.-

-Claro.- Se despidió de Alice con un gesto de la mano, y cruzó la calle. Yo por mi parte entré, siendo mi cuñada la que entrara último cerrando la puerta.

-Habla con él.- me dijo ella extendiendo los brazos- Yo iré a acostarla.- Le pasé a la niña y Alice desapareció por las escaleras.

Me acerqué a Emmett, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

-Emmett…- Él se paró de inmediato, pero apenas dio un paso hacia mí, lo detuve colocando una mano en su pecho.-Detente ahí.-

-Rosalie…-

-Te entiendo. No sabes hasta qué nivel. Pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal.-

-Rosalie, yo…-

-Comprendo tu furia, sería extraño que no estuvieras molesto con ella. ¡Pero si hubieses visto tu cara! Estabas cegado de ira, y estoy segura que le dejaste marcado el brazo. ¡Marcado! No importa quién ni qué te haya hecho, o a Lucy, pero con violencia no se soluciona nada.-

-¡No la iba a golpear!-

-¿¡No le viste el rostro!? ¡Estaba aterrada! Y aun así quiso decir lo que venía a decir. Pero no la escuchaste. Esto no es sobre ti, es sobre Lucy. ¿No crees que cuando tenga unos años más va a empezar a preguntar otra vez? Pudiste al menos escuchar sus excusas, por muy baratas que sean. Pudiste haberle dado la oportunidad.-

-Si Royce apareciera un día en tu casa y te dijera que se arrepiente de todo…-

-Primero, esto no es sobre mí, ni Royce, ni este bebé. Segundo, no estoy diciendo que la aceptes con los brazos abiertos. Sólo digo que pudiste tratar el tema de mejor manera. Además ninguno de nosotros sabe con certeza a lo que vino.-

-¿Y a qué más si no?

-¡No lo sé! El punto es que perdiste los estribos, y usaste más fuerza de la necesaria con alguien que ni siquiera es de tu tamaño. Es todo lo que estoy diciendo.- Me restregué los ojos con cansancio. Emmett se quedó de pie mirándome, y luego de unos segundos mirándolo de vuelta, me acerqué a él y le tomé ambas manos.- Como sugerencia, si vuelve a aparecer o a contactarte de cualquier forma, respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y habla con ella. Hablar, no gritar.- Él asintió y me sonrió levemente para luego envolverme en un abrazo.

-Lo siento. De verdad.- Dijo él.

-Conmigo no tienes que disculparte.-

-Siento que sí. Nos hice pasar a todos un mal rato... ¡Pero esa mujer me hace tanto enfurecer!-

-Lo sé.- Me puse en puntillas y lo besé.- Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.- Nos quedamos ahí de pie unos minutos, abrazados y sin decir nada hasta que Alice volvió a aparecer por las mismas escaleras por las cuales se había esfumado.

-Am… Emmett, sé que te dije que hoy me iba a mi departamento, pero creo que cambié de opinión… si es que no te molesta.-

-Por supuesto que no, Alice.-

-Okay, entonces me iré a dormir. Que descansen.-

-Buenas noches.- Dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

-Creo que debería irme también.- Dije

-¿Qué? ¿No te quedarás?-

-No esta noche. Jasper me está esperando.- Emmett puso un puchero de lo más tierno, puchero que besé antes de escapar de sus brazos.-Mañana te hablo. ¿Quedamos para cenar?-

-… Bueno.- Me acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de decir el último adiós, me besó.

-Medita lo que te dije con la almohada, ¿Sí?- él asintió y lo besé una vez más.- Te veo mañana.- Crucé la calle, abrí la puerta de mi casa, y antes de cerrar le dije adiós a Emmett con la mano, quien seguía parado en el umbral de su puerta esperando hasta que yo llegara a mi destino.

-¿Y? Cuéntamelo todo.- Di un salto del susto.

-Jasper, me asustaste.-

-Lo siento, lo siento… ya vomítalo. Quiero saberlo todo.-

-Eres un chismoso.-

-Lo sé. Ahora habla.- Nos sentamos en el sofá y le expliqué

-¿Sabes por qué Lucy nunca ve a su mamá?-

-Nop.-

-¿Alice nunca te contó?-

-¿Por qué Alice me contaría?- Sólo lo miré de manera sospecha un momento antes de continuar.

-Pues cuento corto, la abandonó.-

-Nooo.-

-Síii. Un día se fue y nunca supieron de ella… hasta hoy.-

-¿¡Era ella!?-

-Sí. Nunca se dignó a llamar ni para preguntar cómo estaba su hija y pues hoy apareció y ya vez lo que ocurrió.-

-¿Y qué quería?- Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Acaso no prestaste atención al alboroto? Emmett ni quiso escucharla. Sólo la obligó a irse sin más.-

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ni por curiosidad la escucharías?-

-Nop. Aviso de inmediato que si Royce se atreve a aparecer en nuestra puerta, lo echo a patadas.-

-¡Jasper!-

-¿Qué? No tuvo ni la decencia de preguntarte si tú querías a ese retoño cuando ya lo estaba matando. ¿Acaso tú no le cerrarías la puerta en la cara?-

-Claro que no. Si alguna vez ocurre que entrara en razón, cosa que dudo, lo escucharía y le daría la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de mi hijo. Claro que no llevaría su apellido. Eso le costaría un poco más.-

-Pues yo se lo haría bien difícil.-

-No seas así. Todos cometemos errores.-

-Menos mal que tú no cometiste EL error de tu vida.- Dijo mirando mi vientre.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, lo sabes.-

-Me refería a quedarte con ese hombre.-

-Claro.- Mi hermano me sonrió y me dio un abrazo bien apretado.

-Ya es hora de dormir. Mañana es día laboral.-

-Odio los lunes.-

-¿Quién no?- Se acercó a mi panza.- Hasta mañana sobrinito… o sobrinita.- Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te veo en la mañana. Duerme bien.-

-Tú igual. Yo apago las luces, sube tranquilo.- Jasper se acercó a la escalera, y antes de poner un pie en esta, me dijo:

-Te amo, hermanita. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?- Yo le sonreí y le respondí

-Claro que lo sé. Yo también te amo.- Me devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente subió.

* * *

No sé por qué encuentro muy corto este capítulo si tiene el largo promedio de mis actualizaciones. En fin.  
¡Finalmente un nuevo capítulo! Sé que demoro mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad es que nunca me queda mucho tiempo para escribir. Me gusta hacer muchas cosas y las hago cuando tengo el humor correspondiente y por supuesto cuando la musa llega (Sin contar que hay responsabilidades entre medio y hay que cumplir con esas cosas primero). A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que no quiero que escribir se convierta en una obligación para mi, porque en el fondo el escritor de fanfics escribe, entre muchas otras razones, para entretenerse. La idea es pasarlo bien escribiendo.  
Para los que se siguen preguntando, **Sí, esta historia tendrá su final**. No pienso abandonarla. Como dicen por ahí, voy lento pero seguro.  
Sin más que decir me despido, ¡y que tengan buen domingo!  
R&R


	14. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**Capítulo 14**

 **Una Segunda Oportunidad.**

 **Emmet's POV**

La verdad es que no sé cómo es que dije que sí. Victoria llegará en una hora y aún no sé qué le voy a decir a Lucy sobre ella. No puedo decirle de inmediato que es su madre, siempre está la posibilidad de que nos defraude nuevamente. ¿Pero no sería extraño que una completa desconocida –por lo menos para Lucy- venga a pasar la tarde con ella? Alice me convenció que una mente de cuatro años, casi cinco, no tendrá la lógica para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, pero aún no estoy seguro. Cuando se trata de Victoria ya nada es seguro.

-Emmett, ya relájate.-

-Cómo quieres que me relaje si ella está en camino.-

-Mira, Victoria está más que advertida. Si de verdad quiere volver a la vida de Lucy, tendrá que incluirse de a poco. Todos sabemos, incluida ella, que este tipo de información no se le puede dar de un momento a otro. En el peor de los casos esta es tu casa y puedes echarla cuando quieras.-

-La verdad es que estaría más tranquilo si Rosalie estuviera aquí.- Alice pareció pensar un rato, y luego de poner cara de culpa habló.

-Anda a buscarla. Está en casa.-

-No, dijo que saldría con Bella.-

-Pues te mintió. No pongas esa cara. Ayer me dijo que no quería interferir entre Lucy y Victoria, que esto era algo entre ellas dos.-

-Y…-

-Sí, le dije que ella ya es parte de la vida de todos nosotros, que no sea tonta. Pero insistió en que no cree que esté a lugar estar presente hoy.-

-Esa mujer…- Sin esperar más explicaciones, salí en busca de mi novia, y lo más cercano a una mamá que ha tenido Lucy. Seamos honestos: en estos meses Rose ha sido más madre de lo que Victoria nunca fue. Y yo la necesito, así como Lucy la necesita.

 _Toc-Toc_

Jasper fue quien abrió, y por su cara puedo decir que no se esperaba mi visita.

-¿Puedes llamar a Rosalie, por favor?- Me miró unos instantes con vacilación, pero finalmente cedió.

-Claro… ¡ROSALIE! ¿PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO?- Puse los ojos en blanco. Si iba a gritar, perfectamente lo pude haber hecho yo. La susodicha al verme en el umbral de su puerta se sorprendió, y luego se sonrojó. Jasper luego se retiró, dejándonos solos en la entrada.

-¿Tengo que preguntar?- le dije yo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. No quise mentirte, pero…-

-Alice ya me explicó. Y sólo puedo decir que no tendrías que preocuparte de esas cosas. Tu lugar es a mi lado, eres parte de mí. Y yo quiero que estés hoy. Porque quieras o no, te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón y en el de Lucy. Y hoy es un día importante, sobre todo para ella.-

-Lo siento.- Repitió ella mirando hacia el suelo. Yo extendí mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí.

-Ya está bien. No te preocupes. Pero, ¿Puedes venir conmigo? La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso.- Ella finalmente me miró y me sonrió.

-Claro, dame un minuto.-

-¡Oye!- Rose no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando llamé su atención otra vez.- ¿Crees que Jasper quiera venir? Pienso que si hay más gente en la casa, será más… ameno. Así va a parecer que es un día como cualquiera.-

-Pasa, y pregúntale tú mismo. Voy por mis llaves y celular.- Me sonrió otra vez y desapareció por la escalera.

.

-Emmett, ya ven acá.- Rosalie dio pequeños golpecitos en el sofá, justo al lado de ella.

-No puedo sentarme. Viene tarde.-

-Por cinco minutos, nada más.-

-Pues debería ser puntual.- Y como por arte de magia tocaron la puerta. Todos quedamos expectantes, sin reaccionar, mirando la entrada de la casa.

-Yo iré.- Dijo Alice. Rose se paró a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

-Trata de calmarte. Todo saldrá bien.- Me susurró justo antes de que la cabellera rojiza se asomara.

¿Cómo describir ese momento? La rabia volvió a surgir en su máximo esplendor. Por poco y le vuelvo a gritar, de no ser por la mano que sujetaba lo habría hecho. No diré que fue tenso, estaría de más.

Victoria saludó a todos, a la vez que todos trataban de poner su mejor cara. Claro que algunos –los hermanos Hale- lo hicieron con menor dificultad, siendo ambos los más cordiales en la situación. Rose incluso le regaló un sonrisa de bienvenida. De mi parte sólo consiguió un "Hola" de mala gana.

Era momento de llamar a Lucy y presentarlas a ambas, tarea en la que Alice fue de mucha ayuda ya que yo quedé en blanco. Sinceramente no supe tratar con la situación.

-¿Vamos al patio?- Dijo mi hermana. Yo sólo asentí, al igual que Victoria. No pude analizarla bien, tanto tiempo olvidándola y lejos de ella me complicaron la tarea. Al pasar por la cocina, noté que miró el dibujo que Lucy hizo hace unas semanas y que lucía orgulloso en el frigorífico. En él estaba yo y Rose a la izquierda, agarrados de la mano –o un intento de-; Lucy al medio; y Alice y Jasper a la derecha. Otra vez, no supe qué pasó por su cabeza.

Finalmente llegamos al patio, Lucy al escuchar la puerta corredera miró en nuestra dirección y de inmediato se paró del suelo y se acercó corriendo a nosotros. Para el asombro de Victoria, la primera persona a la cual miró fue a Rosalie. Como de costumbre, le estiró los brazos para que la tomara, y una vez arriba, le besó la mejilla y le envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego, aún en brazos de Rose, se giró para mirar a Victoria.

-Hola, soy Lucy.- y le estiró la mano. Victoria le sonrió y le recibió el saludo que mi hija le había ofrecido, intercambiando un apretón de manos.

-Hola, pequeña. Yo soy Victoria.-

-Mucho gusto, Victoria.- Luego de que la curiosidad de Lucy fue saciada, miró nuevamente a Rose y le dijo:- Ven, quiero mostrarte mi castillo de legos.- Rosalie me miró un segundo y luego le respondió.

-¿Por qué no le muestras a Victoria? Yo voy en un momento.-

-Bueno.- Y una vez estuvo con los pies en el suelo, salió corriendo nuevamente hacia sus Legos. Victoria me miró como pidiendo permiso, y con la mano le indiqué que siguiera a Lucy.

Ahí se sentó en el suelo a lo indio, imitando a la pequeña. Alice se fue a sentar a una de las sillas junto a Jasper, y antes que yo los pudiera seguir, Rosalie me tomó la mano y me miró.

-¿Todo bien?- susurró.

-No. No dejo de estar intranquilo.-

-Pues trata. Todos estamos aquí, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Ve y siéntate con nuestros hermanitos.-

-¿Y tú?-

-Traeré algo de beber para todos.-

-Siéntate tú, yo traeré bebestibles.-

-Sabes que quieres sentarte y observar. No me voy a quebrar por preparar un jugo.- La miré inseguro.- Anda.- ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no? Así que obedecí.

Al momento en que me senté en la silla, _MI_ hija le mostraba todos los juguetes posibles a Victoria, y le pasaba algunos para que jugaran juntas. Al parecer se llevaban bien, claro que es pronto para dar un veredicto.

-¿Ves?- La voz de Alice hizo que me sobresaltara.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora todo depende de Victoria.-

-Ella es la que me preocupa.-

-¿Por algo vino hasta aquí, no?-

-Espero no arrepentirme.-

-Emmett, está en su derecho querer ser parte de esto.-

-Derecho que perdió el día que se fue.-

-Ay, Emmett. Contigo no se puede hablar. Estoy tratando de ser positiva aquí.-

-Perdón.- Respondí, suspirando a la vez.

-Ánimo.- Me dijo Jasper a la vez que me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Rosalie llegó finalmente hasta nosotros, con vasos y un jarrón de jugo que presumía ser de fresas –o algo rojo en su defecto-. Nos sirvió a cada uno de nosotros un vaso, y luego preparó dos extras para llevarles a Lucy y Victoria.

-Espero que no seas alérgica a las fresas.- Rose le dijo a Victoria tendiéndole el vaso. Esta última le sonrió a la vez que le recibía dicho objeto.

-Gracias. Y no, no soy alérgica.- Rosalie le sonrió de vuelta y caminó de regreso a nosotros.

.

Ya estaba obscureciendo cuando era hora de cenar. Para mi fortuna Victoria decidió rechazar la invitación de Rosalie para quedarse a comer con nosotros, lo que se traducía también como la hora de irse para Victoria.

Una vez la pelirroja se despidió de todos, la conduje hasta la puerta, saliendo con ella para decirle unas palabras.

-Gracias, Emmett.-

-No me agradezcas a mí, fui forzado a esta situación. Si por mi fuera, no tendríamos que verte nunca más la cara.-

-Lo sé.- Victoria digirió la mirada al suelo.

-No va a haber tercera oportunidad, así que no desaproveches esta que te estoy dando. El sábado que viene le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Lucy, aquí en mi casa. Puedes venir si quieres.- La pelirroja me sonrió débilmente a la vez que asentía.

-¿Crees que… que pueda venir en la semana?-

-¿No crees que te estas excediendo?-

-Por favor. Quiero conocerla, que no me identifique como un extraño. Para su cumpleaños estará preocupada de jugar con sus amigos, y claro que quiero estar presente. Pero quiero también tener tiemo de calidad con ella.- La miré desconfiado durante un largo rato.

-El martes. A las seis.- Ella asintió entusiasmada.

-Aquí estaré.-

-Más te vale.-

* * *

 **Me demoré una eternidad. No tengo perdón, lo sé! T.T  
**


	15. Bonus Chapter (If You Know What I Mean)

**Capítulo 15**

 **Bonus Chapter (If Know What I Mean)**

 **POV Omnipresente**

El calor se podía sentir por toda la casa. Manos frenéticas tocaban donde ya sabían la reacción que provocarían. Se conocían tan bien, se complementaban de una manera tan desconocida para el mundo, que ya era imposible imaginarlos por separado. Era como su estuviesen haciendo esto por años, cuando en realidad no llevaban juntos ni uno.

El vestido de Rosalie se hallaba más arriba de donde la decencia lo permitía gracias a las grandes manos de Emmett que se apresuraban en acariciar sus muslos, mientras la boca del grandote dejaba marcas a diestra y siniestra en su cuello y hombros. La rubia no se quedaba atrás, y con la camiseta de Emmett ya fuera del camino, se disponía a luchar contra el cinturón que sujetaba los pantalones del musculoso en su lugar. Emmett no le dio tiempo para completar su tarea, sujetándola firmemente de su trasero la subió de un solo impulso al mesón de la cocina, lo que causó en Rosalie un gritito de sorpresa, para luego dar a lugar a una furtiva risa en ambos.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Emmett arrancó de un tirón las bragas de la rubia y las tiró al piso. Su boca buscó la de Rosalie, y dándole un beso febril apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas de la rubia, para luego ir subiendo por sus piernas a la vez que estas se abrían. De manera lenta y tortuosa llegó hasta su centro, y cuando uno de sus pulgares rozó aquella zona húmeda, un gemino escapó de los labios de Rosalie rompiendo el beso. El maravilloso sonido encendió las llamas aún más en Emmett, recorriéndole un calor de pies a cabeza. Su erección le empezaba a doler dentro del pantalón, gritándole por favor que fuera liberada de su prisión de algodón. Y Rosalie tenía toda la intención de cumplir aquella petición. Con manos temblorosas por la emoción terminó de desabrochar el cinturón, siguiendo el mismo destino el botón y cremallera del pantalón, para luego acariciar la hombría de Emmett por encima de su ropa interior. Ahora era el musculoso el que dejaba escapar un gruñido de placer.

-Rosalie…- apenas pudo ordenar las sílabas de forma coherente.- Si sigues así, juro que me voy dentro de mis calzoncillos.-

-¿Y?-

-Y la verdad es que pretendo irme dentro de otro lugar mucho mejor.-

-Entonces tómame. Tómame ya.- Rosalie metió su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Emmett, tomando su erección entre sus dedos para liberarla de su encierro.

Emmett, quien aún no sacaba su mano de entre las piernas de Rosalie, aprovechó su posición para volver a tomar el control. Su pulgar se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la rubia para tantear la entrada al paraíso, provocando que Rosalie se inclinara hacia atrás apoyando ambas manos en el mesón.

-Emmett…- La voz de Rosalie apenas se presentó como un susurro. El aludido retiró su mano, y con lentitud se llevó el pulgar hacia la boca, para luego lamerlo de manera sensual. La rubia, al ver esta escena, no pudo evitar que sus caderas se levantan de la mesa en busca de fricción, y aprovechando la acción, Emmett la jaló hasta el borde del mesón para un mejor acceso.

Sin perder contacto visual, él se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia, y ubicando su miembro en la entrada húmeda de Rosalie, se internó en ella con suavidad. Las caderas de ella volvieron a cobrar vida, reuniéndose con la pelvis de Emmett en el camino.

Sus mentes fueron nubladas por las sensaciones que percibían entre sus piernas. Y aunque Emmett pensaba tomárselo con calma, con Rosalie siempre se veía imposibilitado de hacerlo. Esta mujer hacía que su libido aumentara de manera exponencial, haciendo que sus sentidos se bloquearan y aumentaran a la misma vez. El mundo se bloqueaba, y para él sólo existían ellos dos; pero a la misma vez podía percibir el olor de ella de manera mucho más fuerte, y por muy despacio que ella gimiera, en sus oídos cada sonido producido por esa boca exquisita que tanto le gustaba besar se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

Rosalie abrazó las caderas de Emmett con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Necesitaba más contacto, más fuerza, más de Emmett. Necesitaba todo lo que él tenía para darle, y lo necesitaba ahora ya. Por desgracia, por más contacto que ella quisiera, su creciente panza de embarazada le impedía agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo con fervor. Tendría que conformarse con los labios de él sobre el poco escote que su vestido mostraba.

Al poco rato el ritmo era erróneo y descoordinado. Sus sudorosos cuerpos buscaban el momento culmen con afán, de sus bocas salían sonidos que no hacían más que aumentar el deseo en sus cuerpos, y las caricias que lograban compartir dejaban caminos de fuego en su piel.

Emmett podía sentir como la rubia de apretaba alrededor de él, diciéndole sin palabras que no le quedaba mucho más para el orgasmo. Así que la tomó de las caderas para adentrarse con más fuerza y con más velocidad. Dicho orgasmo no demoró en llegar, y al cabo de unos segundos, la espalda de Rosalie se arqueaba a la vez que sus brazos cedían ante el placer que le recorrió el cuerpo. Esta escena fue todo lo que Emmett necesitó, y al igual que una ola sigue a la otra, el placer máximo golpeó al musculoso.

Jadeante, Rosalie se impulsó para quedar sentada nuevamente y poder besar a Emmett. Lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó a ella, en milésimas de segundos sus labios estaban sobre los de él, en un beso torpe, necesitado. Nunca podría obtener suficiente de él, y él nunca podría obtener suficiente de ella.

Un beso llevó a otro, y luego sus manos recobraron vida. Con dedos torpes por querer tocar más de lo que podían, recorrieron el cuerpo del otro encendiendo la llama nuevamente. No por nada a Rosalie la llamaban la insaciable Hale, y pareciera que el destino se encargó de juntarla con el hombre indicado, uno tan insaciable como ella.

-Deberíamos mover esto a un lugar más cómodo- sugirió la rubia.

-Concuerdo.- Y sin esperar más, Emmett pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, y el otro por debajo de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Emmett, no!-

-Muy tarde, ya te tengo.- el musculoso la levantó del mesón, y sin esfuerzo la cargó hasta la sala, donde la dejó bajar justo al lado del sofá.

Rosalie no perdió el tiempo y volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos bajaban hasta la pretina del pantalón que se sostenía apenas en las caderas de Emmett, y agarrando dicha prenda junto a la ropa interior, se las bajó, rompiendo el beso. El musculoso no encontró justa la posición en la que estaba, y luego de zafarse del resto de su ropa, buscó a tientas la cremallera del vestido de Rosalie. Una vez este estuvo fuera, Emmett buscó el broche del brasier, pero fue detenido por la rubia.

-Déjalo puesto.-

-Pero es que me gusta verlas libres.-

-Es que no me sentiría cómoda.- Rosalie bajó la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Emmett la tomó del rostro preocupado con esta actitud. Rose siempre ha sido segura de sí misma y es la primera en sugerir que la ropa desaparezca.

-Me da vergüenza.- El pelinegro la miró confundido.-¡Soy una máquina sintetizadora de leche!-

-¿Y?-

-Y... y pasa que se me rebalsa la fábrica.- Emmett se rió con ternura en su cara.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿" _Eso es todo"_? ¡No quiero matar el momento con mis pistolas de leche!- Él posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno y comprendedor.

-Lo que quieras para que estés cómoda. Aunque será una lástima no verlas seguir el ritmo.- Rosalie lo miró con risa en el rostro y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que Emmett cayera sentado sobre el sofá.

-Bueno, con o sin brasier…- La rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.-… se mueven igual. Así que tendrás que conformarte con esto.- Y con un movimiento certero, acercó su pecho a la cara de Emmett, quien no despegaba la vista del susodicho lugar.

-Si me las pones así…- Besó cada una de esas gloriosas frutas, y luego entremedio para terminar con un beso sobre la panza de Rosalie, quien exigió nuevamente los labios de su novio con un beso lujurioso.

El hecho de que el busto de la rubia estuviera cubierto no hizo nada al respecto para que Emmett no se divirtiese con él. Más bien al contrario. Quería que Rosalie se enterara que a él no le importaba los cambios por los que ella estaba pasando, así que le puso especial empeño a esa zona. Y _¡oh!,_ que exquisitas reacciones estaba provocando. Los pechos de Rosalie se ponían más sensibles pasando las semanas, lo que hacía que fueran la única parte que debía estimular para subirle la libido a su mujer.

Rosalie, por su parte, estaba ya lista para la segunda ronda. Así que, con las intenciones de ayudar a su galán, dirigió una de sus manos destino sur para masajear con suavidad. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al llegar a su masculinidad y encontrarla más que lista para la acción.

-Alguien está muy feliz hoy.-

-¿Estás de broma? Hacértelo en la cocina fue de lo más excitante.-

-Así parece.- Y sin más preámbulo Rosalie se acomodó sobre el miembro de Emmett, para deslizarse sobre él.

Esta vez se tomaron las cosas con menos fervor. Si bien no fue con calma, hubo tiempo para miradas coquetas, besos llenos de ternura, y alguna que otra risa. Claro que una vez alcanzado el punto de no retorno, el lado animal que llevaba cada uno consigo no se dejó apartar y se expresó con todo lo que tenía.

Rosalie se sujetaba del respaldo del sofá mientras su cuerpo se mecía de forma rápida. Las estocadas eran cortas pero con fuerza, y si se inclinaba en el ángulo preciso, la punta de Emmett rozaba aquel punto que le hacía perder la cordura. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos apretados de placer, dejando el camino libre para que Emmett la volviera a marcar como hace un rato antes en la cocina. Sabía que mañana se quejaría de tanto chupetón, pero en estos momentos no hacían más que aumentar su placer. Y cada vez que un mordiscón se hacía sentir en su clavícula, Rosalie pegaba un gemido ahogado que no hacía otra cosa que incentivar más al musculoso a continuar lo que hacía con su boca.

Sin embargo, el cazador fue cazado. Y en su afán de complacerla, no se percató a tiempo de lo excitado que estaba gracias a tanto gemido cerca de su oreja, cuando el orgasmo lo agarró de sorpresa y se manifestaba con un escalofrío exquisito que lo estremeció desde la primera vértebra de su columna hasta la punta de los pies.

Rosalie sintió como a Emmett le temblaban las manos por el fuerte orgasmo que acababa de sufrir, por lo disminuyó la velocidad para el disgusto de su lujuria.

-Si paras ahora no hay vuelta atrás, Rose.-

-Tranquilo, campeón. No es necesario que sigamos. Sabes que, si mis orgasmos no son seguidos, el segundo se demora. Y no quiero romper nada allá abajo.-

-Juro que te lo compensaré.-

-Hey.- Rosalie lo miró a los ojos con cara seria.- No tienes que irte después que yo cada vez. Esto puede ocurrir. No significa que lo pase mal. De hecho…-Su seriedad se transformó en una sonrisa coqueta.-… lo he pasado genial.- Emmett le sonrió de vuelta, y separando sus pelvis, sacó su virilidad de donde yacía.

-Ven conmigo.- El musculoso se paró del sofá de un solo impulso, haciendo que Rosalie también quedara de pie con él. Luego la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿A arriba?-

-Ajá. Prometí compensártelo y pienso hacerlo ahora.-

Una vez en el cuarto de Emmett, este le indicó a Rosalie que se recostara en la cama. A la rubia aún no se le ocurría qué tenía en mente él, pero cuando Emmett empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde su boca hacia el sur, lo comprendió.

Una vez llegado a destino, Emmett se acomodó entre las piernas de Rosalie, pasando un brazo debajo de cada muslo obligando a la rubia a flexionar ambas piernas para una mejor posición. Le besó la parte interior de cada extremidad, acercándose de a poco al centro de Rosalie. Esta empezó a tener una respiración errada, y cada vez que Emmett parecía decidirse a concretar su misión, lanzaba un gemido apenas audible. Claro que al parecer el pelinegro estaba decidido a torturarla, por lo que, al acercarse a su intimidad, besaba cualquier parte menos donde Rosalie lo necesitaba.

-Emmett…- Su voz era sólo un susurro.-… sin rodeos.-

Entonces la lengua de Emmett hizo el primer contacto, _¡Y qué contacto!._ Las caderas de Rosalie respondieron de inmediato al tacto. Así es como comenzó una sinfonía de gemidos, que seguían el ritmo de la orquesta en manos de su director. Más bien en lengua de su director. Lengua que saboreaba cada gota de néctar que Rosalie tenía para ofrecer.

Al principio Emmett recorrió cada pliegue de su amante, tomándose su tiempo al hacerlo. Jugaba con ese delicado botón de placer, haciendo contacto sólo con la punta de su lengua, intercambiando el ritmo de repente, y succionando un poco cuando lo encontraba debido. Su boca devoraba con devoción la parte más íntima de Rosalie, a quien sólo le quedaba sujetarse del cobertor para no tirar del pelo de Emmett salvajemente por las sensaciones que este le daba. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Quería más presión, quería más de esa lengua que hacía magia allí donde se posara, quería volverse loca de placer y nunca más recuperar cordura.

Emmett, que reconocía ya el lenguaje corporal de Rosalie, supo que no le quedaba mucho a esta para alcanzar la cúspide del placer. Y como si le leyera la mente, le tomó ambos lados de su cadera y la acercó más a su boca, ejerciendo más presión a la vez que su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del clítoris de la rubia. Rosalie acompañaba el movimiento con su pelvis, complementando el ritmo de Emmett, y como era de esperarse, bastó con unos segundos más con este movimiento para que Rosalie se arqueara marcando el orgasmo que la sacudió.

Pero Emmett no se detuvo. Con aún más fervor que antes, su lengua siguió estimulando a la rubia, ahora de un lado a otro. El meneo de las caderas de Rosalie, hacía que los labios del musculoso sumaran contacto en un movimiento contrario al de su lengua, de arriba abajo. Como recompensa de su devoción, otro orgasmo golpeó a Rosalie sin esperar a que se recuperara del primero. Pero a Emmett le gustaba tantear a la suerte, y retirando su brazo de su posición original, acomodó dos de sus dedos en la entrada de su chica, los que insertó de un solo golpe regalándole a la rubia un tercer orgasmo.

-Basta, Emmett. No puedo más.- Una jadeante Rosalie dijo a la vez que empujaba la cabeza de Emmett hacia abajo para que no siguiera con su deliciosa tortura. El chico aminoró la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Una vez al lado de Rosalie, Emmett la abrazó por la cintura y le besó un hombro, esperando paciente a que la rubia bajara de esa nube en la que se encontraba. Siempre la encontraba más hermosa que de costumbre cuando la veía así. Sonrojada, respiración entrecortada, y con el pelo revoloteado. Sin energías ni para abrir los ojos.

Cuando la respiración de Rosalie hubo vuelto a la normalidad, esta abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los de Emmett.

-Hola.- El musculoso le dijo a la vez que le sonreía con esos hoyuelos que le debilitaban las rodillas.

-Hola.-

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Alice debe estar por llegar con Lucy, y nuestra ropa está esparcida por todo el primero piso.- Rosalie rió débilmente y asintió.

-Dame un minuto, ¿Sí?- Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Emmett anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

-Creo que no lo tenemos.- Y como sospechaba, el mensaje era de su hermana avisando que llegaban en menos de cinco minutos.- No te preocupes, voy yo.- Y de un salto, se paró de la cama para luego ponerse el pantalón de buzo que usaba para dormir.

-No olvides limpiar el mesón de la cocina. Con cloro.-

-Por supuesto.- Y sin más, salió de la habitación para arreglar el desorden que una vez más habían hecho.

* * *

 **Ni siquiera revisé antes de subirlo. Lo acabo de terminar.  
Esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas por la demora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es el capítulo más largo de esta historia y son casi tres mil palabras de porno :O (Ah, y no va en ningún momento específico de la historia. Yo en mi cabeza lo ubiqué entre los últimos tres capítulo)  
Para los que tienen dudas, podré demorar un año en actualizar (De verdad espero no llegar a eso), pero esta historia tendrá su final. Soy perezosa, lo sé. Pero termino lo que empiezo. Además no queda mucho. Tengo el bosquejo hecho de casi todos los capítulos restantes, y les adelanto que se viene drama.  
¡Buen viernes!  
**

 **R &R**


	16. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy!

**Capítulo 16  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy!**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Gritos por doquier y música infantil de fondo anunciaban a todo el vecindario que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de Lucy. Por lo menos veinte niños correteaban por el patio de la casa jugando al _pillarse_ , y aún quedaban invitados por llegar. _Caos_. Doy gracias al universo por celebrar estas cosas sólo una vez al año. Y aunque yo estoy muriendo de estrés, el clan Cullen se lo están pasando de lo lindo. Lucy es la más emocionada (por supuesto); Emmett y Alice juegan como dos niños más en esta fiesta; y Carlisle y Esme, bueno, ellos son la cabecilla de este evento. Sí, conocí a mis suegros. ¡Y son un amor! Personas más dedicadas a su familia no he conocido en la vida.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Edward entraba por la mampara que dividía la cocina con el exterior para venir a mi salvación.

-¡Por favor!- El de pelo cobrizo se sacó los guantes rojos para lavarse las manos y luego agarró la bolsa de pan para ayudarme con la preparación de sándwiches.- Me he atrasado en todo. Hacer fiestas temáticas es lo peor.-

-Pero muy divertido.-

-Claro, porque a ti no te costó nada encontrar disfraz. De todos modos, ¿Qué tienen los superhéroes con las mallas?-

-Debes admitir que las mallas son mejor que cualquier disfraz de My Little Pony.-

-A pues claro… Rainbow Dash.- Reí ante el recuerdo de un Edward lleno de arcoíris.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Bella entraba por donde mismo llegó Edward, con una caja media vacía de máscaras de los Avengers.

-De cuando Nessie hizo que Ed se disfrazara de Rainbow Dash.- No pude evitar volver a reír.

-Oh, déjalo. Se veía hermoso con sus calcetas multicolor.- Bella también rió a la vez que Edward se ponía colorado.

-Esto es maltrato psicológico y está penado por la ley.-

-¿Ley? ¿Alguien dijo ley?- Emmett hacía su entrada con un salto dramático, muy metido en su personaje.

-Tranquilo, Súper soldado. Sólo le hacíamos algo de bullying a Ed.-

-Hey, nadie molesta a mi amigo Stark.-

-Gracias, Capitán abuelo.-

-Hablando de Capitán, ¿Alguien ha visto mi escudo? No sé donde lo dejé- Emett se rascó la cabeza a la vez que trataba de recordar.

-En el baño.- Respondí.

-¡Gracias, Storm!- Me dio un vigoroso beso en la mejilla y salió en busca de su accesorio faltante.

-Emmett no se ha salido de su personaje en toda la tarde.- Bella remarcó.

-Desde ayer que me hace llamarlo Capitán.- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco por las ocurrencias de mi novio.- Y de seguro mañana me seguirá llamando Storm.-

-A mí no me molestaría que me sigas diciendo _Señor Stark,_ Potts.- Edward le dijo a Bella mirándola con la sugerencia en la cara.

-No se pongan sucios, estamos en un cumpleaños infantil.- La pareja rió bajito.

Con Edward como ayudante, terminamos los bocadillos más rápido de lo que imaginé. Por lo que ahora sólo quedaba vigilar a los pequeños demonios para que no hubiera accidentes. No alcancé ni a sentarme cuando una Alice en un traje negro y apretado se me acercó algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Black Widow?-

-¿Victoria no ha llamado?-

-No me ha vibrado.- Revisé de todos modos el celular de Emmett, quien me lo pasó para, y cito, "que no le pase nada", pero no tenía ni una notificación.- Ninguna llamada perdida.-

-Llevamos dos horas en este cumpleaños y ella no ha dado señales de vida.-

-Se habrá retrasado con su disfraz.- Ni yo me creía eso. Pero con Alice casi en pánico, y Emmett molesto (aunque trataba de ocultarlo), alguien tenía que mantener la calma.

-La llamaré.- Le pasé el celular sin vacilar. Los dedos de Alice se movieron rápidamente buscando el número, y cuando lo encontró, sujetó el aparato junto a su oreja.-No contesta-

-Alice, deja que suene primero.- Pasaron unos segundos y Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente.-¡No contesta!-

-Debe estar conduciendo. ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu mamá con los bebestibles y yo sigo tratando con el celular? Iría yo misma con Esme pero este renacuajo tiene su propia fiesta en mi útero - Alice me devolvió el aparato y frustada fue a servir a los niños. Por mi parte intenté llamar a Victoria un par de veces más sin éxito.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Emmett se acercó y me dijo que ya era hora del pastel, así que busqué a mi hermano, o Hawkeye como todos le decían hoy, para que me ayudara a traerlo desde mi casa.

-Voy al baño primero. Adelántate y nos juntamos allá. – Me dijo una vez lo encontré entre los invitados.

Así que tomé mis llaves y salí. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando abrí la puerta y allí, sentada en las escalerillas, encontré a Victoria.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces acá afuera? ¿Nadie vino a abrir la puerta?- Ella se paró rápidamente y cuando se dio vuelta vi las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aún no decidía si tocar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que aún no estoy segura si estaba lista para esto.-

-¿Para un cumpleaños?-

-¡Para la maternidad!- Quedé helada. ¿Esto significa lo que estoy pensando?

-Victoria…-

-Rosalie…- me interrumpió – …Creo que nunca debí presentarme en primer lugar. Está claro que tú serias mejor mama que yo.-

-¡Ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad! Compartir una semana con un niño no es suficiente prueba para poder concluir eso.-

-Por algo me fui la primera vez- Se produjo un silencio eterno. No sabía qué decirle para que entrara en razón.

-Victoria, por favor. No quieres ser este tipo de persona…-

-¿De las que se van?-

-De las que no se dan oportunidades. De las que se rinden a la primera duda, de las que no luchan para probar que lo que dice la gente no es verdad.-

-Pero sí es verdad. Soy un fracaso, Emmett lo sabe, Alice lo sabe, incluso tú lo sabes.-

-Yo sólo sé que cometiste un error hace años, pero eso no significa que no puedas remedirte. Si de verdad quieres a esa niña, entra. Por favor.-

-Lo siento.- Victoria se giró y empezó a caminar. Rápidamente la seguí, y antes que pudiera dar un paso más la tomé del brazo.

-No lo hagas por ti ni por Emmett. Hazlo por Lucy. Tienes una hija maravillosa, una hija que cualquiera quisiera tener. Es cariñosa, atenta, inteligente, y una sonrisa que enternece hasta el más duro corazón. No quieres subirte al auto y alejarte de ella. Eres más que eso.-

-¿Rosalie?- Miré hacia atrás al escuchar a Jasper decir mi nombre. Victoria aprovechó mi distracción para zafarse de mi agarre y salir como el viento en dirección a su auto. Antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, mi hijo decidió jugar soccer y un fuerte dolor se expandió por mi útero. Me agarré el vientre y en menos de un segundo Jasper estaba a mi lado. -¿¡Estás bien!?- Ignorando su pregunta miré hacia adelante una vez más y lo último que vi de Victoria fueron sus ojos suplicantes de perdón a la vez que apretaba el acelerador. -¡Rosalie!-

-Estoy bien.- Me erguí apoyando gran parte de mi peso en mi hermano.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Victoria huyendo una vez más.- Dije con pesar.

Esme estaba en la cocina cuando Jasper y yo volvimos con el pastel. Ya tenía las velas fuera del envase, listas para colocarlas como decoración y finalmente cantar "Cumpleaños Feliz". Nos miró con cara interrogante, lo que provocó que Jasper me mirara para saber si podía abrir la boca, a lo que yo decidí ignorarlos a ambos. Primero tendría que hablar con Emmett, y ese momento tendría que esperar hasta que el último invitado se fuera. No le arruinaría el humor a la mitad del evento.

Con algo de dificultad sentamos a todos los niños alrededor de la mesa. Alice tenía la cámara grabando, no perdiendo ningún segundo del momento más importante de la fiesta. Carlisle salió junto a Esme sosteniendo el pastel con ambas manos. Emmett estaba al lado de Lucy, y yo justo al otro. No pude evitar pensar en Victoria, pensamiento que se reflejó en mi cara y que Alice notó. Me hizo gesto para que sonriera, y sin titubear más me concentré en la actividad actual. Cantamos a todo pulmón para alegría de Lucy, quien tenía una sonrisa de mil kilowatts en el rostro. Su sonrisa se iluminó más, si es que era posible, al ver a Thor adornando su pastel.

Para cuando la hora de abrir los regalos llegó, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me sentara. El vientre aún me molestaba un poco al igual que mis riñones, quienes cumplieron el papel de balón toda la tarde. Los pies me dolían y parecían de elefante. Definitivamente esta etapa del embarazo no me estaba gustando. _Sólo cinco semanas más, Rose. Cinco semanas y habrá acabado la tortura._

Emmett se me acercó luego de limpiar todos los papeles que quedaron de los regalos y se sentó a mi lado en una de las sillas de jardín.

-Te ves fatal.- Me dijo.

-Wow, gracias.- Le respondí con sarcasmo. Él rió con una fuerte carcajada y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No, en serio. Te ves hermosa.- Me sonrió con esos hoyuelos encantadores y mis rodillas se debilitaron. Menos mal que estaba sentada.- Pero te ves cansada.-

-Lo estoy. ¿Te molesta se me voy a recostar un momento? ¡Estas sillas son horriblemente incómodas!-

-Por supuesto que no, amor. En todo caso los invitados ya comenzarán a irse. No te preocupes que hay suficientes manos para limpiar este desastre.-

-Gracias.- Le sonreí y traté de pararme sin éxito, a lo que Emmett me ayudó luego de burlarse un poco por mi falta de centro de gravedad.

Bella y Edward fueron los últimos en irse, amablemente ofreciéndose a ayudar a limpiar y ordenar la casa, mientras que Nessie y Lucy jugaban con todos los nuevos juguetes que le habían regalado a la pequeña Cullen el día de hoy.

Finalmente, sólo quedábamos los Cullen y los mellizos Hale. Lucy ya dormía en su cuarto mientras cada uno de nosotros ocupaba un asiento en la sala de estar. Emmett suspiró con fuerza, y con pesar dijo:

-Y Victoria no se presentó.- Jasper me dio una mirada acusadora, obligando a mi conciencia a hablar.

-De echo… sí vino.- Dije.

-¿Qué?- Alice y Emmett respondieron al unísono. Esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar forzosamente. Me acomodé un poco en mi puesto y expliqué.

-Cuando salí a buscar el pastel la encontré sentada en las escaleras de la entrada.-

-¿Y por qué no entró?- Esta vez Carlisle era el que preguntaba.

-Dijo algo como que no estaba lista para la maternidad. Que había pensado que sí pero en realidad no. Que nunca sería una buena madre.- El musculoso se paró de su asiento a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un acto de desasosiego e incredulidad.- Traté de detenerla, lo juro. Pero no quiso escucharme. Sólo pidió perdón y se fue. Juro que traté. Lo siento.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y dudo mucho que haya sido con ayuda de las hormonas.

-No fue tu culpa, Rose.- Esme me puso una mano en la rodilla de forma tranquilizadora a la vez que decía esas palabras.

-Pero pude haberle dicho algo más. ¡No sé! Obligarla a entrar, tal vez.-

-No seas tonta, Rosalie.- Alice dijo.- Victoria tomó sus propias decisiones, y si así lo quiso, pues bien. Hemos estado bien sin ella por más de cuatro años.-

-¿Sabes que es lo más me da rabia?- Emmett hablaba por primera vez luego de haber escuchado mi corto relato.-Fue ella la que se acercó y rogó volver. Nadie se lo pidió. ¡Y aún así no pasó ni una semana y se arrepiente!-

-Lo siento, Emmett.- Volví a decir bajito a la vez me miraba al suelo.- Siento no haber podido convencerla.- El aludido se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia mí y se arrodilló.

-Escúchame, amor.- Levanté el rostro vacilante .- Esto no es tu culpa. La única culpable es ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Alice tiene razón. Hemos estado bien mucho tiempo sin ella y esto no cambia nada. Sólo reafirma el tipo de persona que es Victoria. Así que yo opino que es hora de irse a dormir y mañana todo volverá a ser como antes. Que esto no nos arruine el humor, ¿Sí?- Emmett miró al resto de la familia esperando confirmación. Todos asintieron y lentamente se pararon de sus puestos. Emmett me ayudó a levantarme y me besó tiernamente en los labios. -No dejes que esto te afecte.- Agregó susurrando para que sólo yo escuchara. Asentí con la cabeza y le di un abrazo.

Esa noche me quedaría con él, ni por si acaso lo dejaría sólo. Sabía que aunque estaba dispuesto a volver a dar vuelta la página, el tema le molestaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Hablé con Jasper, quien me hizo prometerle que lo llamaría si llegaba a necesitar algo.

El reloj daba las 2 am en punto. Emmett dormía como un bebé a mi lado y la casa estaba en completo silencio, pero yo seguía sin pegar ojo. El tema de Victoria aún rondaba en mi cabeza, aunque esa era mi última preocupación. Todavía sentía molestia en el vientre, y con el pasar de las horas se hacía más insoportable. No dolía, pero aun así no me dejaba dormir.

Sentí un sonido proveniente de alguna parte de la casa, a lo cual puse más atención. El sonido se volvió a repetir y decidí levantarme, con algo de dificultad, a ver de qué se trataba. Abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude y noté que la luz del cuarto de Lucy estaba encendida. No alcancé a tomar el pómulo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña de risos con cara somnolienta.

-Lucy, ¿Qué haces despierta?-

\- No lo sé. Sólo desperté.- Se encogió de hombros a la vez que me respondía.

-¿Y a donde ibas con los pies descalzos?- La pequeña me sonrió con culpabilidad.

-A por agua.-

-Yo te traigo. Ve, anda a la cama otra vez.- Lucy se devolvió mientras yo me giraba en mi propio eje y me dirigía escalera abajo.

No mentiré, volver a subirlas me costó un esfuerzo mayor del que debería. Llegué al segundo piso con el vaso en mano y la respiración un poco agitada. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir una pequeña presión en el vientre. _Malditas contracciones de Braxton Hicks._

Cuando finalmente llegué al cuarto de Lucy, estaba me esperaba ojeando uno de los libros que sus abuelos le habían regalado. Le tendí el vaso y se lo bebió todo. _Tanta azúcar deshidrata, supongo._ Reí ante mi pensamiento.

-¿Algo más, pequeña?-

-¿Me leerías un poco?- Preguntó tendiéndome el libro que tenía en las manos. ¿Cómo negarle algo? Aunque el futuro es incierto y nunca se sabe qué ocurrirá, decidí que sería todo lo que Lucy necesitara. Tomaría el rol que Victoria no quiso si así se me lo permitían, y me aseguraría que nunca le faltara algo.

-Claro. Hazme un espacio.- La niña se acomodó al rincón de la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

Iba por la mitad del libro y Lucy no daba indicios de dormir. Tenía los ojos más abierto que un búho en la mitad de la noche y seguía atentamente cada palabra que salía de mi boca. _¿Quién dijo que leerles incentivaba el sueño?_ Como cualquier libro infantil, este era corto y con más dibujos que letras, por lo que no demoramos en terminar de leerlo. Lucy me pidió otro, pero el reloj marcaba casi las tres de la mañana y esas no eran horas de lectura.

-Duerme, ¿Sí?- Lucy asintió obediente mientras yo la arropaba.-¿Quieres que te deje la lámpara encendida?-

-Sí, por favor.- Le besé la frente a la vez que le decía buenas noches.

No alcancé a dar dos pasos por la habitación cuando un dolor fuerte y punzante estremecía mi vientre bajo, teniendo que afirmarme del borde la cama para no caer.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?- Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de responderle para sonar convincente.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Traté de erguirme una vez más, pero el dolor volvió a sacudir mi cuerpo de manera agonizante, haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Rose?- Lucy se paró de la cama y se acercó a mi.-Me estás asustando.-

-No, cariño. No hay porqué estar asus…- Esta vez grité de dolor sin poder terminar la frase. Una punzada tan fuerte como ninguna de las anteriores me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, y las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos. -Llama a tu papá, ¿Sí?- Esto no era normal. Las contracciones de Braxton no se suponían que fueran así de fuertes, y definitivamente no era tiempo de dar a luz.

Lucy salió corriendo del cuarto gritando "Papá" a todo pulmón a la vez que otra punzada azotaba mi cuerpo sin piedad. Esta vez registré una calidez entre mis piernas y el pánico se apoderó de mi al momento de ver hacia abajo.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?-Emmett entraba a toda prisa por la puerta junto a Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Mi única reacción fue mirarlo con una de mis manos a la vista mostrándole lo que pasaba.

-Sangre, Emmett. Estoy sangrando.-

* * *

 **Díganme la verdad, ¿Escribo mal lemon? (¿La palabra Lemon aún se usa? Estoy algo desactualizada en el diccionario facfictionario) Porque en serio pensé que el capítulo Bonus les gustaría :(**

 **Aviso de utilidad: Quedan poquitos capítulos.**

 **R &R!**


	17. Bienvenido, Pequeño Hale

**Capítulo 17  
** **Bienvenido, pequeño Hale**

 **Emmet's POV**

 _Sangre_. El pantalón corto que Rosalie usaba para dormir tenía más sangre de la que debería. ¡Ni siquiera debería haber sangre! No en absoluto. Me quedé parado en pánico. Mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar, ni siquiera sentí el empujón que mi papá me dio al pasar con urgencia para asistir a Rose. Mis oídos sólo registraban un pitido que no me dejaba escuchar nada a mi alrededor, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, hasta que un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Rosalie al tratar de pararse y mi mente pareció entrar en funcionamiento nuevamente.

-¡Alice, ve por Jasper!- Mi hermana corrió escalera abajo en menos de un segundo, a la vez que yo me acerqué a Rosalie para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Iré a poner en marcha el coche- Anunció Esme, a lo que le asentí sin mirar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé a Rose en brazos, estilo nupcial, y haciendo malabares salí por el umbral con Carlisle pisándome los talones.

-¿Papá?- Lucy venía detrás de nosotros con cara de susto. No entendía la situación y ninguno de nosotros se detenía a explicarle qué pasaba con Rosalie. Por suerte, Carlisle la tomó en brazos y le dijo unas palabras que no alcancé a comprender, pero que ayudaron a calmarla y a quedar expectante a lo que sucedería.

-¡Emmett! ¿¡Qué pasó!?- Jasper y Alice venían juntos cruzando la calle,

-¡No sé!-

-¿Rose?¡Rose!- El rubio trató de llamar la atención de su hermana sin éxito. Rosalie a esta altura estaba en el limbo de la inconciencia, no sé si del dolor o por lo que sea que la estuviera agobiando.

Esme ya estaba arriba del vehículo en el lado del piloto, con el motor encendido lista para partir. Carlisle me abrió la puerta de atrás para poder depositar a Rose en el asiento, y una vez acomodada, subí con ella. Hecho esto, Lucy pasó a los brazos de Alice, y lo último que le dijo mi papá a mi hermana antes de subirse al coche con nosotros, fue que tomara mi auto y nos siguiera hasta el hospital. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper corría hacia la casa a la vez que mi mamá apretaba el acelerador.

Nunca en la vida había visto a mi madre conducir tan rápido. Aceleró a fondo en cada semáforo en amarillo para poder pasarlo antes de que cambiara a rojo, mientras en la parte de atrás mi padre le tomaba el pulso a Rosalie y yo luchaba por mantenerla consiente. Mi corazón latía furioso del pánico; cada vez que la cara de Rosalie se contorsionaba del dolor y un quejido salía de su boca, mi estómago se apretaba y mi corazón daba un vuelco a causa del miedo.

Llegamos al hospital en menos de diez minutos, Esme tocando la bocina para llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Nos bajamos todos con apuro, Rosalie una vez más se hallaba en mis brazos, y cuando aún no alcanzábamos la puerta de entrada a urgencias, un médico se nos acercó corriendo con una camilla.

-Emmett, ¿Qué pasó?- Era Edward quien nos asistía. No llevaba su bata blanca, más bien parecía que estaba aún en pijamas, y aunque era extraño verlo en el hospital sin el clásico _uniforme,_ ver una cara conocida en este lugar era reconfortante.

-No sé. Estaba durmiendo y llega Lucy agitada diciendo que algo le había pasado a Rose. Cuando llegué la encontramos así y sólo corrimos hasta acá.- A esta altura ya corríamos todos hospital adentro empujando la camilla. En la sala de urgencias ya había un equipo esperando por nosotros, más tarde me enteraría que fue Jasper quien despertó a Edward, y que éste puso en alerta a sus colegas.

Caos. Esa palabra es la mejor definición de lo que estaba pasando. A Rosalie la rodeó un grupo de personas; médicos, entre ellos Edward y mi propio padre, daban órdenes que enfermeras seguían sin titubear. Nombres de medicamentos que no sabría repetir se escuchaban en el aire mientras una mujer preparaba el ultrasonido. Mi madre y yo quedábamos al margen de todo, espectadores nada más en la situación. Jasper, Alice y Lucy llegaron a la carrera, el rubio no alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando _desprendimiento de placenta_ se escuchó fuerte y claro seguido de _cesárea de emergencia._ No alcanzamos a reaccionar cuando la camilla donde Rosalie yacía era movida nuevamente, esta vez hacia los elevadores.

-¿¡A dónde se la llevan!?- Jasper gritó a la vez que trataba de correr al lado de su hermana, siendo detenido por enfermeras en la mitad del trayecto. Mi padre entonces tomó a Jasper del brazo, evitando que el rubio hiciera un espectáculo en la mitad de la sala.

-Se la llevan a pabellón.- Carlisle levantó la mano para evitar ser interrumpido. - Rosalie sufrió desprendimiento de placenta grado tres, lo que significa un desprendimiento casi total de la placenta. En este caso sólo queda sacar al bebé para tratar de salvarlo. Por suerte, el embarazo de Rosalie ya estaba avanzado, y la única preocupación son sus pulmones. Aún así, las probabilidades de que sobreviva son altas.-

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- pregunté.

-No sabemos. En general esto suele ocurrir en embarazos múltiples, en mujeres de avanzada edad o que fuman, o con otras enfermedades que sé que Rosalie no tiene. Supongo que lo de hoy le afectó más de lo que nos dimos cuenta.-

-¿Te refieres a Victoria?- Cuestionó Alice.

-A eso mismo. El estrés de la madre afecta al feto más de lo que vemos. Lo raro es que no haya presentado síntomas durante el día.-

-De hecho, sí.- La cara de Jasper se llenó de culpa.- Hoy, con Victoria. Trató de detenerla y casi cae del dolor. No debí creerle cuando dijo que estaba bien.-

-Hey, no es tu culpa.- Alice le sobaba la espalda al rubio que estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Papá?- Lucy tiró de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención. La tomé en brazos y de manera natural ella se acomodó en mi hombro.- ¿Rosalie va a estar bien?-

-Claro que sí, cariño. El tío Edward se encargará que todo salga bien.- No sabía que más decirle. En realidad, nadie podía confirmar nada, pero no tenía el alma para decirle algo así a mi hija.

Ahora sólo nos quedaba aguardar. Mi padre fue llamado a quirófano por petición de Edward, y aunque el resto de nosotros quería quedarse en el hospital hasta saber algo sobre Rosalie, sólo Jasper y yo quedamos en la sala de espera. Mi madre, junto a Alice, se llevaron a Lucy de vuelta a casa. Esme prometió volver para traernos zapatos y otros objetos personales, entre esos el teléfono móvil de Jasper, a quien le urgía llamar a sus padres para que tomaran el primer vuelo desde Boston.

Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando Edward y mi papá se acercaron hasta nosotros. Jasper y yo saltamos cual resorte al momento de verlos entrar a la sala de espera, ansiosos por saber el estado de Rosalie.

-Todo salió bien.- El mellizo de Rosalie y yo soltamos un suspiro de sosiego.- Tuvimos que hacerle transfusión de sangre a Rosalie, se encuentra sedada pero estable.- Abracé a mi papá con fuerza, en un abrazo breve de agradecimiento y alivio. Edward no se salvó de este gesto, quien me devolvió el abrazo de igual manera, celebrando también el éxito de la cirugía.

-¿Y el bebé?-

-Estable también. Tuvimos que incubarlo y darle corticoides para el mejoramiento de sus pulmones. Pero obviando eso, es un varón sano.-

-¿¡Varón!?- Jasper exclamó sorprendido para luego dar paso a una carcajada.-Diantres, ahora le debo un viaje a Disney.- Todos lo miramos interrogante, esperando una explicación. El rubio se encogió de hombros minimizando la situación.- Una apuesta que hicimos con respecto al sexo de mi sobrino.-

El resto de la noche pasó sin acontecimientos sorpresa, los presentes nos turnábamos para dormitar en un acuerdo implícito, y de vez en cuando alguien se ofrecía a ir por café.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y Rosalie se encontraba en su habitación aún bajos los efectos del sedante. Jasper y yo la acompañábamos mientras mis padres iban camino al aeropuerto para recoger a Jack y Marie, quienes tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron. El rubio trataba de no sucumbir al sueño, cuando un débil llamado a la puerta sonó. Sin esperar respuesta, el visitante entró a la habitación; era Edward.

-¿Cómo van?-

-Con mucho sueño.- Respondió Jasper, a lo que sólo asentí en gesto de aserto.

-¿Quieren conocer al nuevo integrante?- Edward sonrió expectante.

-¿Las visitas no empiezan a las nueve?-

-Jasper, yo trabajo en este hospital. Soy el pediatra en jefe. Debería sorprenderte el hecho de que no vine antes.-

-Toda la razón. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- Edward rodó los ojos en exasperación.

-¿Vienes o no?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Emmett?- Miré a Rosalie con duda. Alguien debería quedarse con ella por si despierta.

-No te preocupes. Aún le quedan un par de horas a ese sedante.- Edward respondió como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Seguro?-

-Segurísimo.- Sin más preámbulos se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.-¡Síganme los buenos!-

En la vida había visto un ser con un cabello así de rubio. Tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. Y aunque ahora tenía un tono de piel inclinado al morado, se notaba que sería tan pálido como su madre. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil, conectado a esa gran máquina que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir. No tenía ni el tamaño de mi antebrazo, ¿Qué tan loco podía ser eso?

-Emmett, cierra la boca.-

-Lo siento, es que… es tan pequeño.-

-Lo sé… Edward, ¿Crees que podamos… cargarlo?-

-Aún no, lo siento. Todavía sus pulmones están débiles y podría agarrar una infección. Pero, si el tratamiento funciona como se supone que lo haga, en un par de días hasta podría alimentarse de leche materna.-

-Rosalie va a querer morirse cuando sepa que no puede tomar a su hijo en brazos.- Comenté.

-Lo sé- Dijeron Edward y Jasper al unísono.

-Y se pondrá peor.- Terminó de decir Ed.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Rosalie está con órdenes de reposo absoluto. Un desprendimiento de placenta como el que ella tuvo no se toma a la ligera. Tendrá suerte si es que la dejan salir de la cama antes de 48 horas.-

Los tres quedamos en silencio procesando el significado de esa información. Rosalie no se puede mover de la cama, y su hijo no se puede mover de la incubadora. Ni hablar de tratar de mover la incubadora entera. Definitivamente Rose querrá morirse.


End file.
